Akito and the Spell of the Unknown
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito, Estelle, and Vincent come to visit Ash and Emi in Greenfield. Along the way, there are strange things happening in Greenfield, which involves a dreaming little girl named Molly who wants to kidnap Ash and Emi's mother, Estelle, and even Felicity's mother Cherry for her own as she has a Pokemon friend known as Entei who will stop at nothing so she can get whatever she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity had just informed her father that her mother wasn't in her room. They searched the whole house and somehow she had vanished. While this happened, Akito and Estelle were eagerly and anxiously getting ready to go on their next trip with Ash Ketchum and friends.

"This is going to be so exciting." Akito said.

"Yeah." Estelle nodded.

"Are you guys about ready?" Mo asked her younger children.

Estelle looked back with a smile. "You bet!"

"You know it." Akito said.

"And I am going to be coming with you two." Vincent said.

"Oh, we know." Estelle said with a smile.

"You think you got everything?" Mo asked them.

"We should." Akito said as he came to his mother and brother.

"Oh, I'll be right back!" Estelle realized she was missing something. She then rushed off to the bathroom.

"Take your time, dear," Mo chuckled. "Your friends aren't going anywhere!"

"Oh, I can not wait to see the looks on their faces when they see our Pokemon." Vincent said as he hugged his Vulpix before returning him to his pokeball.

"That'll be quite the surprise of the century." Mo giggled in return.

Akito tapped his foot. "Come on, Estelle, we have to go!"

"I'm coming, you can't rush perfection!" Estelle called back with a small tease.

"Perfection for what? We're meeting our friends, it's not a date." Akito told his twin.

"Isn't it a date for you since Emi's gonna be there?" Estelle laughed a little.

Akito blushed once she said that. "Please hurry up so then I can make sure I look perfect too." he said.

Estelle laughed and eventually came out. Akito then rushed to the bathroom to comb his hair down.

"I've never seen him that anxious to get cleaned up," Mo laughed a little. "Why didn't he meet Emi a long time ago?"

"Yeah, because then he would be able to get clean like that more often." Vincent laughed a little.

"I heard that!" Akito called out from the bathroom.

The family hid small laughs.

* * *

Eventually Akito left the bathroom and came out. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Where's your bandanna?" Mo asked him.

"Uhh..." Akito blushed and put it back on over his neatly combed hair. "Here."

"There it is." Mo said.

"But, Mom, which do I look better?" Akito asked. "With bandanna on or without bandanna on?"

"Do what you think is better..." Mo insisted.

Akito hummed, he looked to his bandanna, he had worn it ever since he was a baby and felt weird about it. He remembered his first adventure with the Pokemon where it was lost in the water and he felt so weird without it. "I guess I could hang onto it... Is your bandanna important to you too, Mom?" he asked.

"Yes, it was the last birthday present my biological parents were able to get for me," Mo said as she patted her own bandanna. "We were a very dirt poor family and we were dangerously close to living on the streets."

That did make it special and where Akito didn't want to leave without his bandanna, so just decided to keep it in his pocket.

"All set to go?" Mo asked them.

"Ready!" the Fudo siblings told their mother.

Mo smiled and gave them a hug as they were ready to get going then.

"Well, we better get going." Estelle said.

"You got a long travel ahead of you." Mo nodded to them.

"I still remember that train ride we took with Eloise and her nanny to Hollywood." Akito smiled.

"That was really cool," Vincent agreed. "Can you believe that we got to see Aunt Darla's hand prints and signature in front of the Chinese theater?"

"Who knew?" Akito shrugged.

"Eloise's hands even fit," Vincent added. "'My time has come'... It's a shame Aunt Darla had to be such a spoiled brat when she was younger though..."

"She's gotten better though and she's the best aunt ever." Estelle smiled calmly.

"Yes, yes, she is." Akito said.

Mo smiled to them. "I hope you guys have a good time."

"I'm sure we will, Mom." Akito said.

Mo smiled as she walked with them. "Sorry your father couldn't be here."

"It's okay, we understand." Estelle reassured.

"Yeah, besides, his work is important." Akito said.

"I've sometimes thought about getting a job..." Mo sighed a little. "But who would teach you kids? Your Aunt Darla recommended me some tutors..."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent hid faces in disgust since Eloise always complained about _her_ tutor. "Pass..." they mumbled.

"Hmm, well, then I guess we could always bring Tech here just like when you kids were with Eloise." Mo said.

The kids shrugged and continued to follow their mother. They continued to follow her and where the Fudo siblings were excited to see Emi and Ash again and hoped to see Misty and Tracey again as well.

"I hope they like Vulpix." Vincent spoke up.

"Oh, why wouldn't they, dear?" Mo smiled to him.

"True." Vincent said.

"And I can't wait to show them Larvitar." Akito said.

Mo took them to the train station to take them to meet their friends. "Okay, give me a hug."

The Fudo siblings group hugged their mother nice and tight as they were going on their own little adventure.

"I'm gonna miss you three so much." Mo said.

"We're gonna miss you too, Mom." Akito said.

"Take care of yourselves..." Mo said softly. "I know it's only temporary, but I love you all a whole lot."

* * *

The three smiled, grabbed their things and went on board their train after it was boarding. Mo waved to them as they climbed on and were going to have another train ride without their parents. And where it was hard to say goodbye to their mother, but it was only temporary for the Fudo siblings. Mo smiled and waved as their train went down the railroad tracks, but she then let out a cry as soon as the train was leaving. She wasn't too sad though, she was happy for them, but she was really going to miss them.

Estelle began to nurture her Pokemon egg. "Oh, I can't wait for it to hatch." she said excitedly.

"What'd you say it was gonna be?" Vincent asked.

"A Teddyursa, I'm really excited, they look so cute like teddy bears." Estelle smiled in excitement.

"How can you tell that it's going to be a Teddyursa?" Vincent asked.

Estelle and Akito then showed him the crescent moon symbol on the center of the egg.

"Oh..." Vincent hit himself on the forehead. "Right..."

"It's okay, we just know a little more about Pokemon biology than you do." Estelle said, but tried not to sound mean in her wording. She continued to nurture her egg and kept it warm to make sure it would survive.

Akito and Vincent smiled.

"She's going to be a wonderful mother someday." Vincent said to his brother.

"Uh-huh." Akito agreed.

Estelle even began to hum a song while nurturing her egg. Vincent smiled, but frowned once he heard the song and it made him a little teary eyed.

"You okay?" Akito asked.

"I... I just remember when Mom used to sing me that before I was kidnapped..." Vincent sighed a little.

"I guess Estelle thought that would be a great song to sing to her Pokemon egg." Akito smiled.

"It's such a wonderful song..." Vincent sighed. "I heard that Mrs. Jumbo sang it to Dumbo when they reunited after she was locked up... I still can't beleive that ringmaster locked her up just because she was protecting her baby!"

"Well, the guy was evil, what did you expect?" Akito asked.

"I wish we coulda beeen there..." Vincent put his fists up. "I'd teach him a thing or two!"

"And I'd let him be sent straight to prison." Akito said.

Vincent nodded in firm agreement.

"Well, I'm so glad that terrible man isn't here." Estelle said while nurturing her egg.

"Who?" Vincent asked.

"Giovanni?" Akito also asked. "Lawrence?"

"Giovanni, Lawrence, and that terrible ringmaster." Estelle answered while nurturing her egg.

Akito and Vincent nodded in agreement. Estelle then focused back on consoling her Pokemon egg, singing Baby Mine to it. The train wasn't going to arrive to where they needed to be until the next day and where Vulpix and Larvitar came out wanting to play. The kids had fallen asleep on the train ride like most of the other passengers.

* * *

During their sleep, Akito, Vincent, and Estelle all began to have the same dream AKA vision of something that was happening to a little girl. There was a little girl they did not recognize who seemed very playful and full of energy. For some strange reason, she kept calling a huge monstrous creature her father and was calling three figures with her her mother, her sister, and her aunt.

"Who is this girl and why is she calling that huge monstrous creature her father?" Akito asked.

But then Estelle's vision began to show her why she called the huge monstrous creature her father and why she called those three figures her aunt sister and mother.

" _She's lonely, so that's why._ " Estelle whispered.

" _Who is she though?_ " Akito wondered.

" _She must be a lonely girl_." Vincent said.

The girl's eyes were being visible, they seemed to be sapphire. The kids were hoping to see a full view of the girl before they would wake up from their vision dream. And where they were able to see what she looked like. The girl looked, or at least appeared to be younger than them. She had a big blue bow in her head with short sandy blonde and curly hair. She had an ocean blue dress with white sleeves and a white collar.

The kids just had to wonder what her significance once about them going into Greenfield. They hoped she wasn't evil, but then again, she was a lonely girl, so if she was, she was probably just misunderstood. That was all that they could find out about her as they were all then awakened by light of the sun. The kids squeezed their eyes, but then they slowly opened once they saw it was the next morning and they were nearly into Greenfield now.

* * *

"Almost there!" Vulpix cheered.

"How'd you get out of your Pokeball?" Vincent looked to his Pokemon in concern.

"We're able to come out whenever we want or if our trainers or parents want us out." Vulpix explained.

"I don't remember letting you out...?" Vincent was confused. "Must've been sleep training then."

"Nope, we let ourselves out." Vulpix and Larvitar said.

"I guess neither of them could wait to see Greenfield." Akito said.

"I can't either, but can't you guys wait a little bit longer?" Estelle asked with a small laugh.

Vulpix and Larvitar looked like impatient children on Christmas morning, but they tried to wait.

"It's not that much longer now..." Vincent promised them.

"Yeah, we're almost there." Akito agreed.

"Alright, we'll wait." Vulpix said.

"So, when's the egg going to hatch?" Larvitar asked Estelle.

Estelle shrugged. "I'm not sure..." she replied honestly. "When it's ready, I guess."

"Well, whenever it hatches, we'll have to find out what moves it can use." Akito said.

"Maybe Ash or Emi would let us borrow the Pokedex." Estelle suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Vincent agreed.

* * *

The train horn blared, making them look out the window and they passed the entrance sign to welcome them into Greenfield.

"Well, we're here." Akito smiled.

"Yep, it's going to be so great to see them again." Estelle said, excitedly.

"It sure is." Vincent agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The train took them to the station.

"Finally!" Vulpix was anxious to get out of the train.

"Okay, Vulpix, just calm down, we'll all be able to get off the train to meet Emi and Ash." Vincent said.

Vulpix groaned.

"He's like a little kid..." Estelle giggled as they collected their bags.

"Well, I guess that's what we have to expect when we have kids of our own." Akito said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Vincent agreed.

"Were we ever like this?" Estelle wondered.

"I'm sure at some point we were..." Vincent shrugged.

"Well, I would like to be a mother..." Estelle smiled as she carried her Pokemon egg carefully.

"And I'm sure you'll be a mother, Estelle, you'd make a wonderful mother." Akito told his twin sister.

"Aw, you're just saying that." Estelle said while blushing.

"You'd be wonderful at it like Jenny," Akito insisted. "She was already like a mother when she first found Oliver."

"Yeah, that's true." Vincent agreed, even if he wasn't there at the very beginning.

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" Vulpix said eagerly, really wanting to get off the train.

"Yeah, come on we want to get off the train, meet these friends of yours." Larvitar said.

* * *

The kids laughed once they collected their things and left the train station, looking around.

"PIKAAAAA!" a familiar yellow mouse Pokemon pounced up in the air and tackled the three kids down to the ground and nuzzled against them with a smile.

"It's great to see you again too, Pikachu." Estelle said while giggling.

Pikachu smiled to them. Ash and Emi walked over then with laughs.

"Sorry about that, guys," Emi said to their friends. "Pikachu just couldn't wait any longer."

"Same with our Pokemon." Vincent said before he covered his mouth with a smile.

"Your Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Well... We wanted to surprise you..." Estelle said softly, but showed she wasn't totally mad at her brother.

Akito and Vincent showed them Vulpix and Larvitar.

"Wow, a Vulpix!" Ash was pleased. "Hey, little... Guy?"

Vincent nodded to show that his Pokemon was male. "I got him from Paris."

"You guys went to Paris?" Emi gasped with a smile. "I hear it's so romantic there."

"It sure is." Vincent smiled, remembering the romantic moment he had with Jenny.

Akito and Estelle hid giggles, knowing what Vincent was thinking.

"Do you guys need help with your bags?" Ash asked.

"We got it, thank you though." Akito reassured.

"Okay, come with us now." Emi said, leading them somewhere else after other people unloaded off the train.

The Fudo siblings began to follow Ash and Emi while carrying their luggage and Pokemon and Pokemon egg.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Ash, are Tracey and Misty here?" Akito asked, making conversation.

"Well, Misty is here, but Tracey is back at Professor Oak's lab." Ash said.

"But you will finally be able to meet Brock." Emi said before she had finally noticed what was different with Akito.

"What's wrong?" Akito asked, noticing that she kept looking at him strangely.

"I just noticed that you're not wearing your bandanna." Emi said.

"Oh, I decided to not wear it today." Akito told her.

"Oh... Okay..." Emi shrugged, she still liked him, but it felt odd to see Akito without his headgear.

Akito looked back to her and wondered if he should put his bandanna back on or not.

"So, what moves can your Pokemon use?" Ash asked.

Vincent started to tell what Vulpix could already do. Vulpix smiled and came to Pikachu's side as they walked together.

"And as for Larvitar, I don't know, I haven't learned much about him yet." Akito said.

"He was just hatched." Vincent added.

"Well, give him time," Ash reassured. "What's yours, Estelle?"

"It's gonna be a Teddyursa," Estelle smiled. "I'm really excited. I saw picture of one in one of our books, it looked so cute!"

"Well, let's hope it doesn't get to be too scared when it hatches." Ash said.

"I hope so too." Estelle cooed.

Emi looked to Akito and she removed her hat as he kept looking forward.

"Well, I hope we meet this trainer." Vincent said.

"I'm sure you will, this is gonna be lots of fun." Ash chuckled as they walked.

"We gotta make a drop off first, there's gonna be a Pokemon party." Emi added as she pet Pikachu on his head.

"Cool, well do you mind if we let Larvitar and Vulpix join your Pokemon while we all get the party ready?" Akito asked.

"Not at all, the more the merrier." Ash smiled.

"What should I do with my Teddyursa?" Estelle asked as she held her egg. "I can't leave it alone and I don't want it to get hurt..."

"You can take it with us, it's not like it'll ruin the surprise." Akito said.

"Hmm..." Estelle thought about it and then agreed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Vulpix whimpered about leaving Vincent and clung to him.

"Hey, hey, I'm not gone forever," Vincent told the fox Pokemon, acting like its father. "I'll be back... Besides, you're gonna have loads of fun with the other Pokemon."

"Yeah, that's right, you both will have a lot of fun with Ash, Emi, Misty, and Brock's Pokemon." Akito assured both Pokemon.

Lavitar seemed more mature about having this fun with fellow Pokemon, but was going to miss Akito, so he gave him a hug.

"What if they don't like me?" Vulpix grew self-conscious.

"How could they not like you?" Vincent asked. "Listen, just be yourself around them and everything will be fine."

"Does that work?" Vulpix asked.

"Trust me, you'll be fine..." Vincent pet him. "I promise, we'll be right back and we'll have some fun too, okay?"

Vulpix frowned, but smiled to him.

"That's the spirit!" Ash encouraged.

"So, where are Misty and Brock anyway?" Estelle asked.

"We're gonna see them tomorrow to meet our new friend Lisa we told you about." Emi explained.

"Yeah, Mom wants to see us." Ash added.

"Cool, but I just thought that we'd meet them at wherever the party is being held." Estelle shrugged.

"They're already gone, we'll try to call them tonight and let them know you're here." Ash replied.

"Oh, that reminds me, we should ask Mrs. Ketchum if we can use the phone to let Mom know we're here." Vincent suggested.

"Yeah." The twins nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Ketchum house, Delia sighed as she was tending to her garden, but she smiled once she saw her kids coming with their friends. She gave hugs to Ash and Emi. "I'm so glad to see you two again..."

"It's okay, Mom, it won't be like when Akito and I were the Chosen Two." Ash promised.

"Yeah, we promise." Akito said.

Delia smiled still. "It's so nice to see the 'Famous Fudos' again."

"Famous Fudos?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"Well, mostly you, Akito, Emi talks about you almost all of the time." Delia replied.

"Mom!" Emi cried out, blushing suddenly.

This also caused for Akito to blush.

"Ooh, maybe they should go on a date." Estelle said teasingly.

"Estelle!" Akito cried out while blushing.

Estelle and Vincent hid teasing chuckles.

"Aw, come on, ya guys..." Ash said to his sister and friend.

Akito and Emi groaned a little as they blushed, but looked to each other in the eyes sheepishly.

"What's wrong with Papa and Emi?" Larvitar asked Pikachu, confused about what was going on. "Their faces are all red, are they sick?"

Emi and Akito sighed slightly from their interfering Pokemon.

"They're fine." Estelle came between the Pokemon.

"Now, now, you three must be starving after such a long way over here." Delia said to her guests.

"We sure are." Vincent said.

"Yeah." Estelle said with a smile.

"Come on in then," Delia smiled, she then stood up from her garden after putting it to bed. "Our house is your house."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent smiled, following the Ketchum family inside of their house. Lavitar, Vulpix, and Pikachu then followed in after.

* * *

When they all came in, they saw a Mr. Mime sweeping the floor.

"Cool!" the Fudo twins cheered. "A Mr. Mime!"

Mr. Mime looked up as its name was called and came to take their coats for them.

"Oh, thank you." Vincent said, accepting Mr. Mime's request taking their coats.

"This is our Mr. Mime, Mimey." Delia said with a smile.

"Thank you, Mimey, sir." Estelle giggled, handing the mime Pokemon her coat.

"You're welcome, Miss." Mimey said.

Akito gave his coat as well and looked around, then sniffed the air and held his hands together. "Oh, man, something sure smells great!"

"Oh, thank you, we've been cooking something really special for this." Delia smiled.

"Really appreciate it, Mrs. Ketchum." Estelle smiled.

"I better go check on it right now." Delia dismissed herself into the kitchen.

* * *

Ash and Emi went to sit down and had the Fudo siblings follow them.

"Your egg hasn't hatched yet?" Emi asked.

"Not yet, but I hope it's soon..." Estelle sighed, a little impatient.

"So, how many relatives do you have?" Akito asked Ash, Emi, and their parents.

"Well, you know us, and of course Mom and Dad..." Ash listed.

"We also have a grandpa on Dad's side." Emi added.

"Cool." Akito said.

"Oh, and then there is also Molly, our youngest cousin." Emi said.

"Oh, yeah," Ash chuckled. "Can't forget about her."

"What's she like?" Vincent asked them with a curious and friendly smile, hoping he could perhaps meet the girl.

"She was a sweet girl who seemed to always love Pokemon just like me and Ash when we were her age." Emi told them.

"We do have a picture of her with the rest of us along with her father." Satoshi said.

"We'll show you later." Delia added.

The Fudo cousins looked surprised and excited, getting to know their new friends and their family a lot better.

"I just hope we don't run into Giovanni or Team Rocket again." Estelle spoke up as she cradled her egg like she always did.

"Don't worry, I doubt they're here." Emi said.

"Yeah, they never come over to Pallet Town." Ash said.

"I wonder why." Vincent wondered.

Estelle and Akito shrugged, they didn't know either. Delia smiled as she was cooking with Satoshi again, it was always such a wonderful treat after their reunion together.

"Why aren't any other Pokemon outside of their pokeballs joining us?" Larvitar asked.

Akito shrugged to his Pokemon. "Maybe Mrs. Ketchum doesn't want a mess made by the others."

"Yeah, I guess it would be messy." Larvitar shrugged.

"Don't worry, you'll meet everybody else soon." Pikachu promised.

"Well, alright." Larvitar said.

"He's just excited about meeting other Pokemon," Vulpix told Pikachu. "As am I."

"I don't blame him." Pikachu chuckled.

"Mom, is dinner almost ready?" Ash called out.

"Just getting there, now we have to set the table!" Delia called from the kitchen.

"I'll set the table, you keep cooking, my dear." Satoshi said before kissing his wife's cheek.

Delia giggled from the kiss. "Very well, it's almost all ready." she said before returning to her cooking craft.

Satoshi then went and got all the dishes and silverware so he could set the table.

Delia finished and brought all the food out once she did. "Supper's ready!" she called.

* * *

This made the kids happily and excitedly rush in to join the adults for dinner. Pikachu, Larvitar, and Vulpix joined them as the food was being served.

"Hope you're hungry." Delia chuckled.

"What are we having?" Estelle asked with a smile.

"We got some pot roast, creamy and buttery potatoes, steamed carrots with broccoli and cauliflower, and for dessert, some nicely and fresh homemade banana cream pie." Delia told them with a smile.

"Hmm, sounds delicious, Mrs. Ketchum." Akito said.

"We thought it would be a nice treat for you all." Satoshi smiled to their guests.

"Dig in!" Delia chimed once they could eat now.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent sat with Ash and Emi so they could start eating their long-awaited dinner away from home.

"Mm, that food does look yummy." Larvitar said.

"Um, Ash?" Akito spoke up as he overheard that. "Can Pokemon have people food?"

"I'm not sure myself." Ash shrugged.

"Hmm..." Akito frowned.

Delia and Satoshi got Pokemon food for Vulpix, Lavitar, and Pikachu. Pikachu smiled instantly and ate from his bowl. Larvitar and Vulpix went over to their bowls and started to eating, already knowing that they would possibly like the food. The kids smiled as the Pokemon had their own food and they continued to eat their own.

"Mrs. Ketchum, this food is delicious." Vincent said.

"So, how did you two meet?" Estelle asked Delia and Satoshi.

Delia and Satoshi looked to her.

"Why do you ask?" Satoshi asked, though wasn't disturbed or annoyed by the question.

"Just wondering..." Estelle shrugged with a smile.

"I don't think I've heard this story." Ash smiled, looking curious himself now.

"Yeah, me neither, please Mom, tell us how you two met." Emi smiled.

"Well, who should start?" Delia asked with a smile.

"I think you should, dear." Satoshi suggested.

"Yay!" Emi cheered. "We finally get to find out how Mom and Dad met!"

Delia and Satoshi laughed a little at their daughter's excitement.

"Sorry, this is just so exciting." Emi said.

"Well, let's see..." Delia started. "I remember when I was younger, I was trying to decide whether I should be a fashion model or a Pokemon Trainer... I was working in a restaurant with my mother to fill my free time and since I was a junior waitress she was helping me around... Though one day, there came a familiar stranger and I decided to wait on him. It was a little distracting because I found him so charming and handsome."

"Let me guess, it was Dad, right?" Ash asked.

"That's right..." Satoshi chuckled, blushing a little from Delia's descriptions of him.

"We really hit it off outside of waitress and customer," Delia continued. "He stayed long after I gave him his dessert. He then decided to leave and I was certain I would never see him again... But, since I was such a good waitress, he decided to come back and he always came back for lunch since he was an apprentice and the restaurant was his only closer way to work and back in time."

"What did you work as, Mr. Ketchum?" Vincent asked the man of the house.

"I was actually Professor Oak's assistant," Satoshi revealed. "I normally came over during the summer to train with him whenever I wouldn't have school."

"Wow, that's so cool." Akito said.

"So, that's how Professor Oak and I are so close..." Ash suggested.

"Yeah, I bet you remind him a lot of me when I was growing up." Satoshi chuckled a little.

"So then, what did you decide, Mrs. Ketchum?" Estelle asked.

"Well, when I got a little older and more dependent, I asked my mother if I could go with Satoshi somewhere, he wanted to surprise me with something," Delia replied. "She allowed me to take the evening off to have a dinner date with him."

"So we met at the park and we had a picnic together under a tree," Satoshi continued for her. "We became very happy and I gave her the surprise: a ring that had her birthstone on it."

Delia smiled proudly as she showed her wedding ring that had a sapphire stone on it.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Estelle said.

"I certainly thought so," Delia smiled. "Who knows? Maybe someday, your prince will come and give you a ring."

Estelle smiled, daydreaming about that, being a girly girl and all. Akito and Vincent didn't roll their eyes, but they did think about that happening between them and Emi and Jenny.

"I never did become a model or a Pokemon trainer though," Delia sighed a little, but gave a smile to show she wasn't all that upset over it. "I became something a little better: A mother."

"A little before the wedding, we were about to have Ash," Satoshi added. "And the rest is history..."

"Wow, but what about you, Mr. Ketchum, were you ever a Pokemon trainer?" Akito asked.

"For a short time," Satoshi smiled. "I, of course, had to focus on raising our children, but I could when I could... Unfortunately, that's what led to my kidnapping from Giovanni. I was no Professor Oak, but he loved me like a son."

"So, how did you meet Giovanni anyway?" Emi asked.

"It was a trick," Satoshi explained. "One day I was meeting with Professor Oak, he had to leave town for the birth of his grandson, Gary, so he had left me in charge of everything until he would come back since I knew almost as much as everything as he did. Giovanni came into the center once and he wanted to strike a deal with me, but I didn't like it."

"What did he want you to do?" Akito asked.

"Due to my vast knowledge of Pokemon, he wanted me to help him create a super and ultimate, indestructible Pokemon," Satoshi informed urgently. "It would become the world's ultimate weapon, I didn't want any part of it. I thought maybe he understood, got over it, and just moved on, but one day, I went to the grocery store to buy milk while Delia would stay with the kids until I'd get back. Unfortunately, that was when Giovanni came back and decided to take me away from my own family."

"Oh, dear..." Estelle said concerned.

Satoshi bowed his head.

Delia took his hand and gently squeezed it. "I was so angry and felt so hurt, I thought you just left us..." she whispered.

"Yeah, it was really hard, Dad." Ash agreed.

"I know, believe me, it was hard for me too," Satoshi said to them. "I never did like that man."

"Did you ever try to escape?" Emi asked.

"Hundreds of times, but it was no use..." Satoshi sighed. "I wish I could've been strong like you, Akito, I probably would've been in and out in under one day..."

"At least it's all over." Delia coaxed.

"Yes, and I'm very thankful for that." Satoshi smiled himself.

"I'm glad that you won't have to have to go through that again." Akito smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

After Larvitar was finished with his food, Larvitar looked outside and began to do different movements while looking to the humans, hoping that they would know what he was trying to say.

"Uhh..." Delia felt lost, due to never becoming a Pokemon trainer, she did not understand what was going on. "Is your Lavitar okay, Akito?"

"Yeah, I think so." Akito said.

"Come on, I wanna show you my moves, as in, my attack moves." Larvitar said.

"Ohh, he just wants to go outside to show his attacks." Akito translated for the rock type Pokemon.

"Ohh..." Delia and Satoshi now understood.

"After dinner." Estelle told the Pokemon as she was almost done.

"Yeah, after dinner." Emi added, trying to relax his excitement.

"Oh, fine." Larvitar pouted.

"We're almost done, not for very much longer." Vincent reassured.

Lavitar got off the table and went back to Pikachu and Vulpix's sides, trying to wait patiently.

"I hope I can be a good father someday..." Akito sighed.

"I bet you will..." Emi smiled to him softly.

"And I bet you'll make a wonderful mother." Akito smiled back at her.

Emi blushed to that, twiddling her fingers now.

"Are we all done?" Delia asked.

The others confirmed that they were done eating.

"Okay, we can have dessert after Lavitar shows us what he can do." Delia smiled as she collected their plates.

"Yay!" Larvitar cheered.

"Alright, then we better go outside." Akito said.

"Follow me." Satoshi told the guests, taking them to the backyard.

* * *

They all followed while Delia put the dishes away.

"Alright, Larvitar, time to see what attacks you have." Akito said.

"You guys ready?" Lavitar asked the others.

The others smiled, anxious and eager to see what he was made of.

"Go!" Akito told his Pokemon to show them his new moves.

"Okay." Larvitar replied.

Larvitar began to show them his four moves. First was strength, second was Hidden Power, third was Dig and fourth was Superpower. After every move, the others smiled and clapped him, being a captive audience. Akito smiled bashfully, he felt so proud, like a father to his successful son.

"I'm just as strong as Papa." Larvitar said, lifting up his trainer, thanks to the help of both Strength and Superpower.

Akito laughed, not that surprised. Delia looked worried, but Ash, Emi, Estelle, and Vincent reassured her that he would be just fine.

"Yes, yes, you are, Larvitar, now would you mind putting me down, please?" Akito asked.

"Oh, sorry..." Lavitar chuckled sheepishly and set him back down on the ground.

Akito laughed a little himself and readjusted himself.

"That's amazing!" Ash cheered.

"Yeah, you're quite an amazing rock type Pokemon." Emi smiled.

Lavitar blushed slightly to them.

"Don't try to show me up now..." Pikachu playfully scolded.

"Oh, don't worry, I would never do that to a friend." Lavitar promised the mouse Pokemon.

"He's just playing, Larvitar." Vulpix assured him.

"Oh..." Lavitar chuckled.

Pikachu and Lavitar chuckled together then, holding each other. Vulpix then joined in their hug.

"Aww..." Delia, Emi, and Estelle smiled at the sight of the group hug.

* * *

Estelle then went back inside the house and was about to go check on her egg, when she saw a picture on the refrigerator that made her stop in her tracks. She looked to the picture and walked closer to it to take a better look as it caught her attention. And where her eyes widened as there was a little girl in the picture and it looked exactly like the one in the vision that she and her brothers had.

Delia passed Estelle as she carried a plate. "You all right, dear?"

"Um... Yeah..." Estelle shook her head.

Delia looked back to her, then came to her side with a smile. "Cute, isn't she?" she smiled fondly. "I know she'll just grow up to be a beautiful woman."

"Yeah, I bet she will, but, um, could you possibly excuse me for a second? Thanks." Estelle said before rushing over to her brothers.

Delia looked concerned, but allowed Estelle to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Akito, Vincent, and Ash watched their Pokemon have their own little fun.

"Sometimes I wish I were a Pokemon." Ash said as he watched their little battle monsters play.

"Yeah, it would be fun." Akito said.

Vincent looked up and saw their sister whizzing right over. "Estelle?"

"I have to talk to you guys right now." Estelle urgently told her brothers.

"What do you have to tell us?" Akito asked.

"It's about that girl I saw in a vision I had..." Estelle whispered, glancing back as Satoshi went to join his wife. "I saw a picture of her."

"Are you sure that it was her?" Akito and Vincent whispered back.

"Yeah, come on!" Estelle urged.

"Okay, okay, we'll come with you." Vincent said.

Estelle rushed back inside.

"This seems serious..." Akito said as he went off with Vincent to check on their sister.

* * *

Estelle dashed to the fridge and stood next to the photograph and pointed to them and showed it to them.

"She's right, that little girl in the picture really does look like the one the three of us saw in our vision." Vincent said.

"Exactly." Estelle nodded.

"I feel an adventure coming on.." Akito whispered, he was very excited right now.

"Well, let's just hope this adventure isn't too dangerous." Vincent whispered to them both.

Akito and Estelle nodded.

"Dessert!" Delia called after she had the slices of pie on plates, ready for anyone who wanted any.

"Time for dessert!" the Fudo siblings cheered. "Wahoo!"

Delia chuckled a little.

* * *

The Ketchum family and the Fudo siblings gathered to have banana cream pie.

"You know, when we first saw Pokemon for real for the very first time, we were surprised to actually see them in real life." Akito said.

"They don't have Pokemon where you guys are from?" Emi asked.

"No, at least... Not that we know of..." Akito shrugged. "Besides you guys, the only other person we really know around home who has a Pokemon is Felicity, she has a Misdreavus."

"That suits her." Estelle added since that was a ghost type Pokemon and Felicity had a Gothic family.

"Well, the Pokemon just haven't shown themselves to humans where you guys live because they're afraid of what might happen to them and the older ones there are protective." Pikahu told them.

"That's a good point..." Vincent agreed. "Aunt Cherry always told us that people are often afraid of things they simply do no understand."

"Well, I'm sure that there are ones that are wanting to explore the world." Estelle said.

"That reminds me of the story of Aunt Cherry and Dad when they went around the world with the Chipmunks and Chipettes." Akito chuckled.

"No, I mean that they want to see the world, beyond the world where they live in." Estelle explained.

"I was always told to look beyond what I see," Satoshi said to her gently. "That's what Professor Oak always taught me."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Vincent asked.

"It means to look beyond what you see." Delia told him.

The Fudo siblings were lost still.

"Just don't look at something one way and look at it another way, but in a positive light," Ash explained to them. "Look on the bright side."

"Ohh." The Fudo siblings said, finally getting it.

"Got it now?" Emi asked with a smile.

"Yeah... Sorry..." Vincent smiled apologetically.

"Oh, no worries," Delia smiled back. "I also hope you guys have a good time with your new friend."

"I'm sure we will, Mom." Ash replied.

"Yeah and maybe we'll have a little Pokemon battle." Akito smiled.

* * *

Estelle then remembered she wanted to check on her egg, she quickly excused herself to go do that and was off in an instant.

"Wow, she sure is determined into caring for that Pokemon egg as if it was her own baby." Delia smiled.

"She's always been like that," Akito smiled, very proud of his sister. "I think she wants to be a mom when she grows up."

"Well, I think she's going to make a wonderful mother." Delia smiled before finishing her dinner.

"I think you're a wonderful mother." Satoshi cooed to his wife.

"Awww! You're just saying that." Delia said.

"No, Mom, he's telling the truth, you really are a wonderful mother." Emi said.

Delia smiled and blushed, feeling very flattered. What a wonderful family she had.

"Oh, I can't wait to have my very first Pokemon battle." Larvitar said, excitedly.

Akito high-fived him, very excited as well.

"Maybe we'll be able to see a Ponyta." Akito smiled.

"Which one's Ponyta again?" Vincent asked.

"It's basically a fire horse, they look so graceful." Estelle explained.

"Cool." Vincent said.

"You should meet Spirit," Satoshi chuckled a little. "He's the Stallion of the Cimarron, I've read about him once."

"Yeah, Dad and Aunt Cherry have even met him." Akito told them.

"Is a stallion a Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"A stallion is a male horse." Delia told her son.

"Oh..." Ash felt a little dumb now for asking such a question. "Sorry..."

"It's alright." Satoshi ruffled his son's hair.

Ash laughed a little.

Delia took a look at the time. "Well, I think it's time for bed..."

"Aww..." the kids groaned.

"Come on, kids, it's bedtime." Satoshi said.

Emi sighed a little. "Well... Okay..."

"Besides, you'll have a whole day tomorrow of fun!" Delia told them to hopefully make them feel better about going to bed.

The kids then cheered. Delia led the Fudo siblings to the guest room.

"I think a good night's sleep is a great idea." Akito said.

Vincent yawned instantly. "Oh, excuse me... Thanks for letting us stay, Mrs. Ketchum."

"Anytime." Delia smiled to them.

"Have a nice night." Estelle curtsied.

"You too..." Delia smiled. "Just come to us if you need anything, our room's upstairs."

"Good night." the Fudo siblings called to her before they had the door shut behind them and they went straight to their new beds.

* * *

Lavitar and Vulpix joined them while Estelle set her egg close to her so she would be near it if anything happened.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Estelle told her Pokemon egg.

The egg seemed to flash a brief glow as she said that, but did not hatch just yet. Estelle kissed the end of it, set it back in place, and got tucked into the guest bed she was given.

"Good night." the Fudo siblings said to each other.

They all then drifted off into deep sleeps until tomorrow. For Estelle, it was to another vision, but this time, it was of a sight she wouldn't want to see.


	7. Chapter 7

Estelle frowned in her sleep and tossed and turned a little as she was given the unwanted vision that she was forced to see. It was shown as the Unknown crystalizing everything and even caused for crystal spikes to come out from the ground.

"Where am I?" Estelle wondered, she then saw the crystals and thought back to a certain bedtime story she and Akito were once told. "Is this the Crystal Empire?" she then wondered.

But then she saw grass and flowers and the town being crystalized and where she remembered her father not telling her the Crystal Empire being anything like this.

"No, not the Crystal Empire..." Estelle shook her head. "But where am I!?" She then looked up and saw herself with Molly, Cherry, Delila, and the same beast that the little girl was with. She walked over, very curious and surprised of what was going on.

The little girl pet the beast and then turned to see Estelle and smiled. _"My sister is here..."_ she whispered.

"S-Sister?!" Estelle asked out shock.

 _ **"If that is what you wish."**_ A male voice's echoed.

"Who said that?" Estelle asked.

Cherry, Molly, and Delia backed up.

"Who said that?" Estelle repeated, a little uneasily.

The beast turned around and looked her in the eyes and spoke again from it's mind.

 ** _"I am the one that spoke."_** The beast said from it's mind.

Estelle's blue eyes widened. "Wh-What are you...?" she stepped back, a little anxious and intimidated by its great size and frightening stature.

The only response she got was roar, causing her to be flown back and to be woken up.

* * *

She looked around, breathing softly and sighed as she gently flopped back down against her bed. Before she could even go back to sleep, she heard the sound of Dodrio outside as the morning rooster.

"Oh, man..." Estelle sighed.

Akito and Vincent woke up, very excited to start their day and already ran to get themselves dressed. Estelle then went to get herself dressed as well, still startled from the dream AKA vision she had. Lavitar was already up and as excited as the boys were. Vulpix yawned and stretched on Vincent's bed, then hopped down to join them.

After they all got ready, it was now time for breakfast, but of course, Estelle would eat last to have time to nurture her Pokemon egg first. Delia put toast in the toaster and while the bread slices went down, she checked on the pancakes she was making to go with them. Estelle was now humming and singing their Aunt Athena's song which attracted everyone in the house. The others looked over with small smiles. Even woodland animals were listening like in Snow White with Estelle's graceful singing and the just as wonderful song.

"Wow, Estelle that was beautiful." Emi smiled.

"Oh, thanks..." Estelle smiled bashfully. "I just love that song."

"What is it?" Delia asked in delight.

"I-It's a song sung by our great aunt," Estelle explained. "She used to sing it to her daughters before they would go to bed... Dad used to sing it to us whenever he could be home for the night."

"Well, it's very lovely." Emi patted her on the head gently.

"Thank you." Estelle said.

Her Pokemon egg glowed again, but then stopped glowing. Estelle glanced to her egg and wondered if she really saw that or not, but shrugged as she joined the others to breakfast.

"How soon until we get to Greenfield to meet your new friend, Ash?" Vincent asked.

"We'll leave after breakfast." Ash said.

This made Lavitar and Vulpix attempt to eat their food as quickly as possible. Pikachu sighed to them, shaking his head as he ate his food, quickly, though carefully and not too slow. Delia smiled as she walked over with a big plate of pancakes and put them down in the center of the table for them.

"Mm, pancakes." the Fudo twins said.

"I've made more than enough," Delia chuckled. "Satoshi just loves his flapjacks."

"I like what I like." Satoshi laughed a little in return.

"It's true." Ash and Emi smiled.

The Fudo siblings laughed a little with him as they helped themselves to the pancakes.

"Oh, these pancakes are so delicious." Vincent said while enjoying the pancakes.

"Thank you, it's my mother's recipe," Delia smiled. "Everybody just loves them at our restaurant."

"I can see why, these are just incredible!" Akito beamed.

"You got that right, Bro," Estelle said. "Oh, our mother would be jealous if she could taste these pancakes."

"Maybe we could send her the recipe." Satoshi chuckled.

"Okay, I'm done, let's go!" Lavitar tugged on Akito's sleeve, trying to make him get up and go.

"Patience, Lavitar..." Akito chuckled to his Pokemon. "Don't worry, we're getting there, Greenfield's not going anywhere."

"I know, I know, but I just wanna get there so badly!" Larvitar told him.

"Oh, boy, if Lavitar is like this now, I wonder what my future children will be like." Akito chuckled.

"Some will be like you and some will be like Emi." Ash said.

Akito and Emi blushed a little since Ash mentioned them getting together in the future. The kids finished their breakfast and after more preparation, they were now set to meet their new friend.

* * *

"Finally!" Lavitar was relieved.

Satoshi and Delia smiled and waved as the kids went off.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Vulpix cheered.

Ash chuckled, leading them the way over.


	8. Chapter 8

They passed Misty's house as she was playing with a soccer ball.

"Togepi!" her Pokemon sprouted up.

"What is it?" Misty asked her Pokemon. "Do you see something?"

"Togepi!" her Pokemon chirped.

Misty rushed over to him and picked him up. Togepi then pointed to the incoming visitors.

"Ash, Emi!" Misty called with a smile, not yet seeing the visiting Fudo siblings.

"Misty!" Emi and Ash called with a smile.

Misty ran over to them and hugged them with one arm while her other one carried her Pokemon. Estelle, Akito, and Vincent then made themselves visible to her.

"Oh, hi, guys!" Misty smiled to them as well. "Great to see you all again!"

"Hi, Misty!" The Fudo siblings smiled at her.

Misty then saw Vulpix and Larvitar next to Vincent and Akito while Estelle was carrying her Pokemon egg.

"Oh, nice Pokemon you guys got there," Misty smiled. "What's yours gonna be, Estelle?"

"A Teddyursa," Estelle smiled fondly. "It's gonna be like having a teddy bear come to life."

"Yeah Teddyursa's are cute and cuddly," Misty smiled. "That and they can also have strong attacks."

"Well, hopefully mine will be the cutest little fighter ever..." Estelle cooed.

Misty smiled to the Lavitar and Vulpix. "Vincent, where'd you get your Pokemon from?" she wondered.

"Believe it or not, but I earned it during our adventure in Paris," Vincent explained. "He just found me and my friend Jenny."

"Ooh, who's Jenny?" Misty asked in a friendly teasing way.

"She's his girlfriend." Akito answered the same way.

Vincent blushed. "No one asked you, Akito." he mumbled a little in sheepishness and embarrassment.

Misty chuckled. "I see..."

"Yeah, the future Mrs. Vincent Fudo." Estelle added jokingly.

"Estelle!" Vincent blushed.

Estelle giggled a little. Vincent groaned a little, looking away from the twins, shaking his head at them.

"Little siblings, huh?" Misty smirked to him. "I wonder what that's like..."

"Are you an only child, Misty?" Akito asked.

"Actually, I'm the youngest, I have three older sisters," Misty explained. "Daisy, Violet, and Lily." she then gave her sisters' names.

"Well, I'd like to have a sister..." Estelle said. "I love my brothers and all, but it'd be nice to have another girl around, though, my cousin Eloise is kinda like a sister."

"Well, then maybe I'll be like your older sister." Misty told her.

"I'd like that." Estelle smiled in admiration.

"I'll be in charge for once," Misty playfully chuckled, though had a nice smile to show she was only teasing about being a bossy older sister. "Why are we standing around here? We got people to meet!"

"Right, come on." Ash nodded to her.

"Then let's go already!" Larvitar cheered.

"Man, he's like a little kid or something..." Misty said, observing the Pokemon's actions.

"He was like that all week!" Akito laughed himself.

"We better get going before Larvitar gets too impatient." Estelle giggled.

"And I thought Misty had travel problems..." Ash whispered.

"HEY!" Misty snapped at him, which made everyone laugh in a friendly teasing sort of way.

"Don't let him get to you, big sis." Estelle said.

"Thanks, little sis..." Misty giggled a little, smiling to her.

"So, what kind of party is this anyway?" Vincent asked.

"Just a little special party between Pokemon and trainer to thank them for all we've done together." Ash smiled fondly.

"Well, then I guess we've arrived just in time." Akito smiled.

"Ya sure did." Emi smiled to him.

"So, where are we having the party?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, where are we having the party?" Estelle asked.

"It's at the top floor of a building and we get it all to ourselves," Misty told them. "You're gonna meet our friend Brock there."

"What about Tracey?" Akito asked, remembering him.

"He's working with Professor Oak." Emi told him.

"Aww! So then we won't be able to see him?" Estelle asked.

"I'm sorry," Misty cooed. "Maybe next time."

The kids frowned, but they hoped that Brock would be hopefully nice as Tracey.

"There is one thing though, Brock always swoons over ladies, especially if they're Officer Jenny's or Nurse Joy's." Misty warned them.

"There's more than one Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy?" Akito asked in confusion.

"Long story..." Ash and Emi told him.

Akito blinked, still confused, but then gave a shrug.

* * *

They made it to the building, checked in, and were able to go to the top floor, using the elevator.

"We're almost there..." Pikachu told his fellow Pokemon in excitement now.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Larvitar said with a smile. "I've never been to a party before."

"I was at a wedding once..." Vulpix smiled with a shrug.

The elevator dinged.

* * *

Once they were all in the room with the party food and fun all around, the trainers took out their Pokeballs and let their other Pokemon join in on the fun.

"Cool!" All the Pokemon said.

"Ash planned this for weeks." Misty said fondly to the Pokemon.

"And extra special occasion calls for an extra special party." a tan boy added.

"You must be Brock." Vincent said to him.

"That's me." the boy chuckled, shaking hands with him.

"It's nice to meet you." Vincent said.

"Yeah, we've heard some things about you." Akito said, shaking hands with Brock next with a little of his strength, so he wouldn't break it.

Brock chuckled once he felt Akito's grip. "Quite a grip ya got there, kid, you must work out."

"Let's just say, strong muscles run in the family." Akito chuckled back.

"Yep, along with stronger strength for most of the family." Vincent said.

Brock laughed a little.

"So, what's so special about today anyway?" Pikachu wondered.

"Don't you know what today is, Pikachu?" Emi asked him with a smile.

"This is the day we first met." Ash added and revealed.

"Ohh, so that's why today is so special." Larvitar said with a smile.

"It's when you became friends," Emi said to the Pikachu. "I think that's pretty special, don't you?"

Pikachu took that all in and then smiled. "Of course!" he chirped and clung to Ash and Emi with a smile, hugging them both instantly.

"Aw!" Estelle said, admiring the scene.

"Come on, everybody, we can't party on an empty stomach!" Vincent called.

"Hes' right, dig in!" Ash added with a smile.

The Pokemon then rushed over to eat their glorious food given to them by their trainers. Misty gave special food for Psyduck after putting Togepi down on the floor.

"I guess Pokemon _can_ eat people food." Akito chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess people food isn't poisonous to Pokemon." Estelle giggled.

Brock's Vulpix and Vincent's Vulpix began to eat together. They saw a cake and decided to eat it together.

"I made this myself." Brock put a chocolate dessert on the table for them.

The Pokemon cheered in delight as they ate the food given to them.

"Wow, Brock, you sure love to cook, don't you?" Vincent asked.

"I don't like to brag..." Brock shrugged with a chuckle. "But I'm a heck of a baker."

"Oh, you guys really gotta try these cupcakes!" Pikachu moaned in delight as he took another cupcake.

Togepi found one and started to eat it happily.

Larvitar and Vulpix even ate one cupcake.

"Oh, my gosh, this cupcake is delicious!" Larvitar said, enjoying it.

"This is really special," Ash came to his Pikachu with a smile and even gave him his hat. "Thanks for being our friend, Pikachu."

Pikachu squealed, feeling so honored and special. "Thank you for being MY friend!" he told the Ketchum siblings proudly.

"This is going to be a day that none of us will ever forget." Larvitar said.

"You said it, buddy." Akito smiled to his Pokemon.

* * *

It was starting to get dark, but there was something great outside. Fireworks!

"Amazing fireworks!" Estelle smiled.

The Pokemon and kids rushed to see.

Vincent took out a camera and started to snap pictures. "Wicked!" he beamed in excitement.

"Wicked?" Vulpix asked.

"Cool, amazing, excellent..." Vincent described like a living dictionary.

"Awesome!" Larvitar beamed, seeing more fireworks.

Everybody smiled, this was a wonderful celebration.

"This has been the greatest party ever!" Estelle cheered.

"Glad you could join us." Misty smiled to their visitors.

"Well, we're glad that we could join you." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, look at how late it is," Brock frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, guys, looks like we're gonna have to visit Lisa tomorrow."

This made the Pokemon groan slightly.

"More waiting?" Lavitar folded his arms.

"Don't worry, I promise, first thing tomorrow, we'll meet Lisa." Emi told them to relax them.

"Promise?" Larvitar asked, hopefully.

"Double promise." Emi put her right hand up.

"Do you 'Pinkie Pie Promise'?" Akito and Estelle asked.

"Uhh... Okay?" Emi shrugged, but smiled, even if she didn't know what that meant.

"It's like this, 'cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye'." Akito explained.

"That one is confusing." Ash said.

"Well, I promise." Emi repeated herself with a sincere smile.

"Alright." Larvitar smiled.

"At least we won't have to wait for very long." Vulpix said.

"I guess so..." Lavitar shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

Brock decided to get to know the Fudo siblings better and they all shared stories with each other, mostly on how they knew Ash, Emi, and Misty.

"Wow, Papa and Uncle Vincent and Aunt Estelle sure have been through a lot." Larvitar said.

"You guys sure have a more exciting life than I do," Brock chuckled. "Then again, I have to try to get the ladies away... They can't keep their hands off me..."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent rolled their eyes then. Estelle and Misty, both having the same thought, did of what they were both thinking. They both exchanged a look to each other and giggled.

"Well, have any of them ever been the right girl for you?" Akito asked Brock.

Brock shrugged. "Not yet, but she'll come around soon enough."

"I hope so..." Estelle hid a teasing eye roll.

"You and me both, little sis." Misty whispered.

Estelle smiled fondly to Misty, liking this bond they had so far.

* * *

They all returned home after the party, luckily, the Pokemon could fall right asleep and sleep through the night since they had a lot of fun today. Unfortunately, Estelle was going to have another vision, telling of how Molly thought the beast was her father and how the crystal castle was made. Estelle covered her ears, unsure of whether she wanted to hear this or not, but she could not ignore what was being said to her and it wasn't just gibberish like in a dream, it was true words.

She even heard an older man say that without her father, Molly was all alone in the world now. This was so overwhelming and a lot to take in for Estelle, dream vision or no dream vision. She even saw of when the Unknown appeared and where Molly thought that they were there to play with her while everything around her was being crystallized.

Molly smiled and looked rather happy for a change. _"Will you play with me?"_ she asked, looking directly into Estelle's eyes, nearly like a zombie.

Estelle was unsure of how to respond, but then saw Molly looking into a book and after a while the same beast she had seen before appeared. She looked very curious of the book, this time approaching both of them bravely.

 _"Isn't it wonderful to have my family back together?"_ Molly cooed, smiling up at the beast and to Estelle, Delia, and Cherry.

"Um, Molly, isn't it strange that Papa looks just like a Pokemon?" Estelle asked.

 _"Don't be silly,"_ Molly looked to her. _"Papa's always looked like this... Don't you remember?"_

"Um, kind of, but, um, would you mind telling me what Pokemon is big as Papa?" Estelle asked.

 _"Entei,"_ Molly said with a smile. _"He's my favorite legendary Pokemon... He's so much like Papa, don't you think?"_

* * *

"Yeah, he is much like Papa." Estelle said before finally waking up.

"You say something, Sis?" Akito asked after he had already woken up.

"Um... No, no, it was nothing." Estelle answered.

"Well, come on, we're gonna meet Lisa today!" Akito smiled to her.

"Okay, coming." Estelle smiled to him, then went to get herself dressed for a brand new day.

"So exciting, going to meet a new friend and then have a Pokemon battle." Larvitar said.

"Yeah, let's go, let's go!" Vulpix was now acting childishly like his 'cousin', and spun around in circles.

"Okay, okay, we're going to go after your Aunt Estelle is done getting ready." Vincent told the fire fox Pokemon.

Vulpix smiled in excitement.

Estelle carried her egg in her arms, now dressed and ready to go. "Sorry that took so long... You know us girls..." she then joked in attempt to humor them for her tardiness.

"It's alright." Akito shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

Ash and Emi led the way as they were now going to meet their new friend at last.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Vincent cheered.

"It's gonna be exciting for you guys to use your Pokemon against others for a real battle." Emi smiled back to their friends.

"It is going to be so exciting to be in a battle." Akito said.

* * *

They made it to a sandy area where there was a girl already there who looked a little older than all of them. They also saw an Aipom by her side.

"Cool, an Aipom." Estelle smiled.

"Those guys remind me of monkeys." Vincent chuckled.

"Oh, hello," the girl smiled to Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. "Who do we have here?"

"I'm Vincent Fudo and this is my younger twin brother and sister, Akito and Estelle, and these are Vulpix and Larvitar." Vincent introduced.

"I see," the girl smiled. "Well, I'm Lisa, welcome to Greenfield."

"Hi, Lisa!" the Fudo siblings greeted.

"Ready to rumble?" Lisa asked, determined to challenge them.

"Go ahead." Misty encouraged.

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent smiled to each other. Akito decided to let his Lavitar battle Lisa's Pokemon first since he was so anxious.

"Looks like I'll be facing a Larvitar first then." Lisa said before sending out her Quagsire.

Quagsire hopped out of its Pokeball and looked goofily to Lavitar with a floppy wave and big smile, despite being sent into a battle.

"I won't let you win." Larvitar glared.

"Bring it!" Quagsire laughed a little.

Akito and Lisa called attacks for their Pokemon. To Quagsire's surprise, Larvitar was faster and much stronger then it had thought, especially after it had used Strength and Superpower.

* * *

"This is our fifth battle this week," Emi informed. "I think the Pokemon are getting pretty tired."

"Lisa, would you know if there was a Pokemon Center around here?" Brock asked.

"There's just one over the mountains in Greenfield." Lisa happily informed.

"Just over the mountains in... Oh, I've heard of that place I've always wanted to go there ever since I was a little girl." Misty smiled.

"Me too!" Lisa smiled to Misty before winking. "And I know the quickest way to get there."

"How soon can we go then?" Vincent asked.

"After our picnic, I'll show you." Lisa replied.

"Yay!" Estelle cheered. "I can't wait to see Greenfield!"

The others smiled and continued their picnic until they felt energized enough to move on.

* * *

Aipom was clinging to the trees like the earth primate he resembled and swung on a branch by his tail. This made the kids laugh a little, very amused with him.

"So, Lisa, how beautiful is Greenfield?" Akito asked.

"Very," Lisa smiled. "There are beautiful gardens and mountains. Everything's just beautiful in Greenfield. There's even a beautiful mountain with a mansion at the top."

"Wow, that's amazing." Estelle said.

"If everything is beautiful there, then I can't wait to meet all the girls." Brock said, getting excited, thinking about how beautiful the ladies at Greenfield looked.

Emi hid an eye roll with how Brock could be as they walked. Ash and Pikachu glanced to him.

Lisa walked them through a beautiful flower field. "You can see Greenfield from at the top of the hill." she then pointed above as she held her Aipom in her arm.

"Then let's race, last one up there is a rotten Exeggcute!" Akito called out, starting to run.

"Hey, no fair!" Misty called with a laugh as she ran with the others.

Lisa smiled to them and decided to join them in a little race.

* * *

Akito, of course made it to the top first, but he had no time to celebrate as he looked to see something in the forests that didn't look like it belonged there.

"What's up?" Vincent asked his brother.

"Look..." Estelle whispered once she saw the sight.

When he saw what Akito and Estelle saw, he was shocked, as were the others when they got to the top as well.

"I may not have been here before, but I know that's not supposed to be there..." Akito whispered.

They had seen a very large and structured crystal settlement that seemed to make all the plants, trees, and beautiful scenery look diminished.

"What could be causing this?" Ash asked.

There was a strange energy wave which overcame fresh flowers, only to be crystallized like the others.

"If that were ice, I'd suspect Queen Elsa..." Vincent shrugged.

"Yeah, this more looks like crystal." Estelle said.

"Maybe the Crystal Gems from Beach City are here?" Emi shrugged.

* * *

There was then a speeding vehicle, the others turned to see an aqua-haired woman in police cadet uniform making a stroll.

"Officer Jenny!" Brock called in delight.

Officer Jenny did not see or notice them and was being followed by a news van and a man and a woman got out of the van, rushing to make a story.

"Looks like this is going to be making the news." Vincent said.

"I sure hope whoever lives in that mansion is okay." Estelle said.

* * *

Delia and Satoshi saw this from home and rushed over to see Professor Oak right away to have a word with them about this news story.

"You okay, Sis?" Misty asked, noticing Estelle was in a daze.

Estelle shook her head a little. "Um... Yes..." she rubbed her head. "I... I had a dream about something just like this."

"Really?" Misty asked. "What was it about?"

"I-I'd rather not like to talk about it." Estelle said, frightened.

Misty was a little concerned, but respected the younger girl's wishes and ceased all future questions about the 'dream'.

"Um... Let's get you guys to the Pokemon Center..." Lisa suggested, rather uneasily.

"I agree, a trip to the Pokemon center would be good." Akito smiled.

"Come on, follow me." Lisa smiled back, leading the way.

The group and Pokemon followed her so the Pokemon could rest up and relax until their next battle.


	11. Chapter 11

"This will be our first time in a Pokemon Center." Vincent said, referring to himself and his siblings.

"You'll like it, it's perfect for your Pokemon," Ash informed. "After battling a while, you should really let your Pokemon rest here until they feel better and can fight again. It's like the Vet for Pokemon."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent smiled.

Lisa walked them to the front desk and rang the bell. "Hello?" she called. "Is anyone here?"

A swirly pink-haired woman with blue eyes stood up with a smile. "May I help you?" she greeted whimsically and sweetly.

"Hello, Nurse Joy, can you heal up our Pokemon?" Akito asked while showing his pokeball with Larvitar inside it.

"Oh, of course, no problem," the nurse smiled fondly. "Just bring me your Pokemon."

The others gave her their Pokemon so she could take care of them for a little while. Estelle held her egg since it was not yet hatched and did not need to be looked after just yet.

"Oh, and dear, I can also check on your egg to see of how it's going." Nurse Joy told her.

"Well, it would be nice to know if my Pokemon egg is close to hatching." Estelle said.

Nurse Joy took the egg gently and motherly, holding it carefully. "I won't let anything happen to it." she promised with a gracious smile.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy, because I care about it like it was my own baby." Estelle smiled.

Nurse Joy then took their Pokemon and Pokemon egg back to where they would ret up and be checked out.

"I really like her." Estelle said, admiring Nurse Joy's instincts.

"Yeah, she's cool..." Brock chuckled, blushing slightly.

Misty and Emi began to do the one thing that they always did to get Brock out of one of his phases. Brock then woke up, then looked to the girls who giggled in response.

"I really wonder what's out there..." Ash said as he looked to the crystal shelter.

"I can't say I've really seen that before." Lisa admitted, despite being native to Greenfield.

"I have a feeling that we're in for another adventure." Akito said.

"Oh, I bet we are..." Estelle replied in a knowing tone.

"Well, by the looks by what's happening, I can already tell we'll be in for one dangerous adventure." Vincent said.

"Well, adventures make life only more exciting," Emi shrugged with a smile. "I just hope nothing goes too wrong."

* * *

The news team was still reporting, even after they left the Pokemon Center, picking up their Pokemon.

"How's my Teddyursa?" Estelle asked the nurse.

"Doing just fine, dear," Nurse Joy smiled. "I'm sure he or she will be hatched in no time now."

"Oh, thank you, Nurse Joy." Estelle smiled.

"Of course, you're going to be a wonderful caretaker." Nurse Joy smiled, carefully handing the unhatched egg back to Estelle.

Estelle took her egg, hugging it warmly and walked off to join her friends and brothers.

 _'I don't think anything could possibly surprise us after seeing what's happened to Greenfield.'_ Akito thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

The news team was still there, Nurse Joy even joined them outside with the news reporters and Officer Jenny until another car came. Professor Oak came out, much to everyone's shock.

"Professor?" Ash, Emi, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent asked in surprise.

"Professor Oak!" Pikachu chirped, running from Ash's shoulder and came to see the man who was like family to the Ketchum family.

And then they saw three more people coming out of the vehicle next and they were Satoshi, Delia, and... Felicity?

"Hello, Pikachu!" Delia beamed, kneeling down and picking up her childrens' shared mouse Pokemon.

"Mom and Dad?" Ash and Emi asked in surprise.

"Felicity?" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent asked, very shocked to see their cousin.

"Oh, hi, kids." Delia and Satoshi smiled at their children.

"Hello, cousins." Felicity smiled.

"I didn't expect to see you kids here." Professor Oak smiled to the group.

"We didn't expect you here either, Professor." Misty replied.

Ash and Emi happily rushed over to their parents and Pikachu. Akito, Estelle, and Vincent rushed over and hugged Felicity. The camera man filmed the Ketchum family.

"How are my favorite Pokemon catching cousins?" Felicity asked with a small giggle.

"We're fine." Akito and Estelle said together, smiling to her.

"What are you doing here though?" Vincent asked. "And where are Uncle Forte, Aunt Cherry, and Simon?"

"It's a long story, I came with her though..." a light brown-skinned young adult male with dark brown hair walked over, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked.

"Guys, this is my big brother, Thomas." Felicity introduced.

Thomas gave them a nod with a small smile and held up a hand to do the 'peace' symbol. "Hey, dudes."

"Hello, Thomas, it's very nice to finally meet you." Estelle curtsied.

Thomas gave a nod. "I apologize for my tardiness for not meeting you all, but I've been busy..." he chuckled shyly and softly.

"You got a girlfriend?" Akito asked teasingly.

"No, no girlfriend..." Thomas chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, you'll meet someone..." Vincent supported.

"Oh, I have..." Thomas smiled to himself.

"You have?" Estelle asked. "So, then, this someone, is he or she a friend?"

"Well, he's a very close friend of mine..." Thomas smiled bashfully a little. "I just hope when I bring him home for dinner that Mother will approve."

"Why wouldn't she?" Akito asked.

"It's... It's kind of... Well... You'll all understand when you're older..." Thomas shrugged, unsure of how to explain it to little kids.

"Um, okay? Anyways, let's get a table and sit and talk." Vincent suggested.

"I know a good spot." Lisa offered.

* * *

After more talking, the group moved to a peaceful patio table, talking about what was going on in Greenfield.

"So, who's this Professor Hale we keep hearing about?" Felicity asked.

"Professor Hale is Molly's father." Emi told her.

"Ohh." Felicity said, now knowing who they kept hearing about.

"We've known Professor Hale for years," Ash spoke up, referring to himself and Emi. "He used to study Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab."

"Then he moved away and became a famous Pokemon expert, right, Mom?" Emi added, asking their mother.

"Yes, but he and his family visited Pallet Town a few years ago," Delia reminded her children. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I at least I think so." Ash and Emi said.

"First Professor Hale disappears and now all this happens." Delia said.

"Really weird." Brock commented as they looked back at the crystals.

"I'll say, I'm no professional detective yet, but I'd like to solve this case." Akito said, sounding determined like his father always did.

Pikachu, Lavitar and Vulpix turned as they felt a disturbance. Something was coming from the crystallized mansion and was now heading their way. Pikachu, Lavitar, and Vulpix looked angry and ready to fight whatever or whoever was coming their way.

"What's the matter, guys?" Emi cooed to the distressed Pokemon.

"Something's coming and it doesn't seem to be friendly." Pikachu growled.

"And we're ready to fight it, whoever it is." Larvitar added in.

"We won't let it hurt any of you." Vulpix added.

There came the beast which made Estelle look more horrified. That was the beast from her dreams!

"What is that!?" Misty gasped as she held Togepi securely in her arms.

"Some kind of weird Pokemon." Brock suggested.

"I've never seen anything like that in my Pokedex." Vincent muttered.

"We don't have a Pokedex." Akito whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Delia asked.

"Entei, leave us alone and return Aunt Cherry and release Molly from that crystallized prison!" Estelle told the Pokemon.

 _ **'I have come for you two.'** _ the beastly Pokemon told Delia and Estelle.

Delia and Estelle's eyes widened suddenly.

 ** _'You are Mama and Big Sister!'_** the Pokemon told them, seeming to hypnotize the woman and little girl.

"Take us to her..." Delia whispered in a trance.

"Take us to my little sister." Estelle added, also in a trance.

The Pokemon then seemed to stop hypnotizing them, causing the woman and little girl to fall unconscious, falling on it's back luckily Estelle's Pokemon egg was in her backpack.

"Hey!" Ash, Emi, Akito, and Vicnent got angry and started to chase the escaping Pokemon.

Pikachu, Lavitar, and Vulpix then clung to the beast's tail to try to slow him down.

"Mom! Pikachu!" Ash and Emi called out while running.

"Estelle! Larvitar! Vulpix!" Akito and Vincent called out while running.

* * *

The others ran, trying to catch up as the camera man and news reporter were still there.

Akito did his best to catch up. "Man, he jumps too far!" he panted, feeling slow compared to the beast Pokemon.

Lavitar, Pikachu, and Vulpix tried to use their battle attacks to make the Pokemon let go of Estelle and Delia.

"Let them go!" Larvitar declared.

The beast Pokemon glared back to them, still not leaving without Delia and Estelle and managed to shake the Pokemon off.

"We can't let him get away!" Thomas snarled as he and the others caught up once Lavitar, Vulpix, and Pikachu were stranded.

"There's no way he's getting away with them." Akito glared before pressing a button on his futuristic bracelet, allowing him to use his powers now.

"Akito, wait!" Brock held him back. "You don't know what's out there!"

"That Pokemon has Estelle and Ash's and Emi's mother, we have to go and rescue them!" Akito told him while continuing going forward.

Ash looked down and defeated himself. "I couldn't save her..."

"Akito, be careful!" Emi cried in worry for the younger boy.

"Akito, I understand you want to rescue them, but we need a plan." Vincent told his younger brother.

"You're right." Akito sighed, calming down.

"Don't worry," Misty soothed. "We'll get through this together."

* * *

While they went inside to find out what took Estelle and Delia, Entei had placed Estelle and Delia on a bed. The sandy-haired girl in blue walked over to the bed and tried to wake up her 'mother and big sister'. Delia and Estelle woke up to see her, which made her instantly smile.

"You called me 'Mama'..." Delia whispered.

"And me 'Big Sister'." Estelle added.

"Yeah," the girl smiled to them. "And I'm Molly, remember?"

Delia placed molly on her lap.

"Molly." Delia smiled.

"Little sister." Estelle smiled at Molly.

Even though neither of them were related at all, they shared a heartwarming hug all together while the beast Pokemon watched.

"Thank you, Papa," Molly smiled at the Pokemon. "Can we all stay here forever?"

 _ **'If that is what you wish...'**_ the Pokemon replied, feeding off her happiness.

"Wait until Aunty sees you all." Molly said to Delia and Estelle.

"I'm sure that she is wonderful." Estelle smiled.

Cherry walked over, having a smile and wore more colorful clothes, she joined her 'sister and nieces' on the bed.

"Aunty!" Estelle and Molly smiled.

Cherry gently stroked the top of their heads and even had a small smile, though her fangs did not seem visible. The crystals expanded and nearly took over Greenfield as Molly's happiness increased more and more by the minute.

 ** _'Look at your world,'_** Entei told Molly. **_'It is expanding.'_**

"It's so pretty, Papa." Molly said as they all watched from a window.

 _ **'I'm happy that you are happy.'** _ the Pokemon told the younger girl.

Estelle smiled and hugged Molly as they looked out to the crystallized land together. While this was happening, Professor Oak was explaining what kidnapped Delia and Estelle.


	13. Chapter 13

"The Pokemon that took your mother was Entei," Professor Oak explained while showing them pictures. "One of the legendary Pokemon."

"The other Pokemon must have something to do with Entei's appearance." Thomas suggested.

"You mean 'The Unknown'," Professor Oak said as he did more research for them. "The Pokemon Professor Hale was researching when he disappeared."

"Unknown?" Vincent asked.

"They're inside that mansion," Thomas said as he knowingly looked to the screen as Professor Oak showed them images. "They're a very peculiar looking Pokemon... So mysterious and how that was how they earned their name."

"Wow." Vincent said.

"Yes... I was afraid of that..." Professor Oak sounded grave about the Unknown Pokemon.

"So what do we do?" Vincent asked.

"Not much we can do, but wait..." Felicity sighed as she deeply missed her mother.

Thomas pulled his younger sister into a hug and patted her on the back. "It's okay, sweetheart..." he said softly to her.

* * *

A bulldozer was now making it's way through to the crystallized area. This was all reported on the news of course. Everyone was watching this, including Estelle, Delia, Molly, and Entei. The bulldozer broke through the crystals, frustrating little Molly.

"Go away!" Molly stood up from her bed and stomped her foot on the floor. "Leave us alone!"

The Unknown heard her frustration and began to use their powers to do what Molly wanted. The bulldozer was almost to the entrance until new shards of crystal emerged from the ground and pushed it away. The news reporter and camera man ran, trying to avoid being crushed by the vehicle. Once the bulldozer landed, the driver opened the door and rushed out, running for dear life. The entire bulldozer was then crystallized.

* * *

"I know it is hard to believe, but there is no other explanation." Thomas said to the others. "First Professor Hale disappears, then this crystallization, and now Entei."

"The Unknown _must_ be here." Professor Oak suggested until he saw that he had a new email and decided to check it.

A video file of Molly came up, alerting everyone. **_'Mama, Papa, Big Sister, and Aunty just want to stay by ourselves forever, so stay away,'_ ** she told them all, firmly. **_'Everybody leave us alone!'_**

"Wait, did she just say her mother, father, aunt, and older sister were with her?" Vincent asked.

"I was just thinking the same thing, kiddo." Professor Oak looked to him.

"That couldn't be," Misty said before looking to Thomas. "You said Professor Hale disappeared, didn't you?"

"That was what my father told me before I left." Thomas nodded to confirm that.

"So then, what about her mom and all these other people?" Akito then asked.

"I don't know anything about her mother and I didn't even know Molly had an aunt and an older sister." Thomas honestly shrugged.

Ash, Pikachu, and Akito then looked out to the crystallized mansion. They thought of Delia and Estelle being held captive. Felicity clung onto Thomas as she thought of their mother as well and Thomas comforted her.

* * *

 _ **Speaking of Delia and Estelle...**_

Delia was watching as Estelle and Molly were now riding Entei.

"This is just like before, Papa!" Molly said between cheerful giggles.

"This is so much fun!" Estelle cheered while giggling.

Cherry and Delia smiled as the girls were having their fun.

* * *

Outside the crystallized mansion Ash, Pikachu, and Akito were all now making their way to it.

"We can't wait around anymore," Ash said, very determined. "It's up to us to save Mom and Estelle on our own!"

"Right!" Pikachu agreed.

"Yeah! No one kidnaps your mom and my twin sister and gets away with it!" Akito added.

The three nodded and started to run off until they were stopped.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

They turned around to see the others coming.

"I'm going too!" Misty said, volunteering and determined.

"Yeah!" Emi agreed.

"And there's no way you're leaving me behind." Brock said.

"Or us." Vincent and Felicity added in.

Ash smiled fondly at his friends. "Guys, you're the best..."

Brock gave a thumb's up while Misty and Emi gave pleasant smiles to them. Lisa's Aipom even sanctured down and shook hands with Ash, using its tail, giving him something.

"What's this?" Ash asked, confused.

"If you're gonna do something crazy, at least take my Poke Gear." Lisa said as she appeared.

"Lisa!" Ash and Akito called.

"You can use it to stay in touch with the Pokemon Center," Lisa reported to them with a smile as Aipom rushed back to its trainer. "If Professor Oak finds out what you're doing, it won't be from me." she then winked to them again.

"You're a real pal." Ash smiled in admiration.

"Thank you!" Pikachu chirped to her.

"Thank you, Lisa." Akito smiled.

"You're a real pal!" Ash added.

"Even Pikachu and Togepi agree." Emi giggled once she saw the two Pokemon also smiled to the girl.

"Alright, let's get going." Akito said.

They checked to make sure the coast was clear, once it was, they sped themselves up a little.


	14. Chapter 14

There was a crystallized gazebo like shelter in the room before them and they decided to approach it. Ash felt a disturbance and took out Lisa's little tool as it lit up slightly.

 _'Are you guy's okay?'_ a voice asked.

"Lisa?" the others asked, surprised.

 _"Guys, we just saw you on TV,'_ Lisa informed. _'What do you think you're doing?'_

"We did this to save Ash's mom and Estelle." Akito said.

"We should've told Professor Oak." Emi added.

* * *

"That's right, you should have!" Professor Oak said through the device, sounding strict. "But we'll talk about that later after you save your mother."

"And mine." Thomas added.

"Also your sister, Akito and Vincent." Satoshi finished.

"Right." Akito nodded.

"Ash, this is Dad," Satoshi signed in. "Have you seen any Unknown?"

 _"Uh... No."_ Ash replied.

 _"At least not yet."_ Emi added.

 _"Why?"_ Akito asked. _"What should we expect?"_

"Listen, we've been examining some of Professor Hale's research," Professor Oak informed. "We think we've found an explanation for why this has been happening."

 _"What is it, Professor?"_ Emi asked in concern.

"Unknown have the ability to read the thoughts of other life forms." Thomas reported.

 _"Even humans?"_ Felicity asked.

"Yes, and not only that," Satoshi added. "The Unknown can create new realities, altering the world using dreams."

 _"Wow."_ Akito said, surprised.

"The Unknown may be tapping into the imagination of Molly," Thomas continued. "That fortress could be one of Molly's wishes, made real by the Unknown!"

* * *

"But why would she want a fortress around her mansion?" Vincent asked.

"We're about to find out," Ash said determined as he summoned one of his Pokemon. "Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"

The Cyndaquil squealed, took a deep breath and blasted fire to the ice crystal window of the gazebo.

"That should be big enough for all of us to go through one at a time." Vincent smiled.

However, before they could move or go through their new door, the door sealed itself up, replacing the malfunction.

"Oh, come on!" Akito groaned.

"Let's try this again.." Vincent said.

"Right." Brock agreed.

The two got their Vulpixes out to help Cyndaquil with the flamethrower to make the melting last longer. Emi even brought out her Quilava.

"Nice job, guys!" Brock cheered their flame assisting Pokemon.

"All right, second team!" Ash then called.

Ash, Misty, and Emi then commanded their next Pokemon to use their flames on the gazebo as well.

"Alright, Pikachu, you're first." Emi said.

"Aye-Aye!" Pikachu called before jumping into the water provided by the water Pokemon and going through the hole.

"Ladies first." Akito suggested.

Emi, Felicity, and Misty smiled before they went after Pikachu.

"Alright, Brock and Vincent, you're next." Akito said.

Brock and Vincent went after.

Akito picked up the Pokemon in his arms. "All right, Ash, here we go!"

Ash went first, doing his best, while Akito came after and they managed to make it inside before the door sealed shut.

* * *

"Whew, that was close." Akito sighed out of relief.

"I didn't think we'd make it..." Ash said, very relieved himself.

"Thanks, Staryu, you were perfect." Misty smiled at her starfish Pokemon before returning it to its Pokeball.

"You too, Totodile." Ash put his Pokemon back as well.

"Papa, did you see that?" Vulpix came up to Vincent with a smile. "Did you see what I did?"

"Yes, Vulpix, I sure did." Vincent smiled.

"Thanks, Croconuck." Emi put her Pokemon back as well.

"This way!" Felicity pointed to a way out.

* * *

They then rushed down the way to continue their adventure for their missing relatives. They kept going, and going, and going... Until finally, they found a staircase.

"Finally, now maybe we can get to the next floor." Akito said.

Ash took a step, which then made a green glow fill the air and everything looked rather delusional. "Hey!" he cried out once everything had a strange change. "What's going on?"

"I think the Unknown are creating a new reality like your dad, Thomas, and Professor Oak said." Akito guessed the very obvious and distinct possibility.

"We better keep going no time to stop." Vincent said.

"Everyone, hurry on, but be careful!" Felicity warned them as they climbed up the disoriented stairs.

They began to run up the stairs going up to the next floor.

* * *

It felt like forever, but they had finally made it to the top and came into a new room which surprised and amazed them. It was like a very peaceful and serene meadow that had more stairs for them to climb.

"Where are we?" Emi wondered.

"This must be Molly's dream world created by the Unknown." Brock said.

"Dream worlds are very important..." Felicity said as she looked around. "This place is bright and shiny... Maman would hate it here."

* * *

While that was going on, little did they all know, they were being followed by three major annoyances. It was Team Rocket: Jessie, James, and Meowth. James fell to his knees after getting the door open and nearly slipped. Before them, they saw the strange Pokemon, which overwhelmed them.

"What are those?" James asked.

"Are they Pokemon?" Jessie wondered.

"They look like alphabet soup without the soup." Meowth commented.

"I don't know about soup, but if we're not careful, we'll end up in hot water." James stated.

"Then let's get out of here." Jessie whispered.

Meowth and James were about to go the other way, but Jessie grabbed them and led them the other way.

"I haven't seen this many strange letters since my personal ad." James whimpered.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Molly, Estelle, Delia, Cherry, and Entei..._**

"I think those kids and their Pokemon must be here in the house somewhere." Molly commented.

 ** _'Shall I send them away?'_ ** Entei asked.

Molly shook her head. "I wanna in a Pokemon battle, Mama, Aunty, and Big Sister," she said to her hostages. "But I don't know if I can."

"We'll do it together, little sis." Estelle said.

 ** _'If that is what you wish.'_** Entei added.

"Do you really think I can?" Molly smiled as she dreamed about becoming a Pokemon trainer.

 ** _'You can become anything you wish.'_ ** Entei told her.

"Yeah and I'll be there by your side, we'll be double team Pokemon trainers." Estelle told her.

Molly smiled, liking the sound of that. They both then laid down on the bed, imagining being a tag team of Pokemon trainers.

* * *

The moon came out as they traveled and Brock acted as their guide.

"Oh, this reminds me of the Legend of Sleepy Hollow that Maman taught me about once..." Felicity shivered slightly. "I just hope no Headless Horseman comes out..."

"I'm sure that no headless horsemen will be coming." Akito assured her.

"Yeah, that was just a legend." Emi added, knowing the story as well.

"Not the way Maman and Papa said it..." Felicity said softly.

Misty looked to the liquid by them. "At least the water didn't turn to crystal." she shrugged, trying to look on the bright side of this situation.

"We should be able to get to the mansion if we follow this stream." Brock said as he led the way.

"Yep, it should be easy." Akito said.

* * *

Entei went to the top of the crystal palace and disappeared after blasting someone, but no one else saw him. He just hopped down to return to Molly and their 'family'.

"Did you make them go away?" Molly asked.

 ** _'Yes,'_** Entei replied, which made Molly smile to her 'family'. **_'They won't bother us again.'_**

"They're showing our house on television," Molly smiled as she watched from her laptop computer on the long running news report. "It looks nice."

"Yes, it does." Delia and Estelle said in unison.

* * *

Ash and Emi decided to have a little Pokemon help, so they sent out their Pokemon to help them into a secret entrance over a waterfall. Ash sent out his Bulbasaur, Chiikorita, and Noctowl while Emi sent out her Ivysaur, Bayleaf, and Sableye. Ash and Emi commanded their Pokemon to help them. Misty put Togepi in her backpack while the vine whip picked up the two Ketchum siblings.

"We'll go up first." Emi said.

"I'll meet you up there." Akito said, floating into the air.

Ash and Emi were a little heavy, but the Pokemon carefully brought them up. Akito began to fly up next to them both to make sure neither Ash or Emi fell.

Professor Oak, Thomas, and Lisa watched this from the lab.

"What're they-" Professor Oak gaped at the screen. "Those kids are looking for trouble!"

"They're looking for their moms and sister!" Lisa firmly told him, believing in her new friends.

Molly, Estelle, Delia, Cherry, and Entei even saw the scene.

"I don't understand, guys, why are those kids trying to get in our house?" Molly frowned.

Estelle, Delia, and Cherry focused on the screen and seemed to even snap out of their trance.

When Ash and Emi nearly fell with Felicity and Vincent made sure Akito didn't fall, they were back to normal.

"ASH, EMI, GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS SECOND!" Delia firmly yelled to the screen.

"Please be careful!" Estelle cried out.

"FLICK!" Cherry sounded sharper. "YOU FOOLISH GIRL!"

Molly looked to them. "Mama, Aunty, Big Sister... What's wrong?"

The three quickly returned to their trance. "Nothing..." they said quickly and smiled blankly back to her.

"Hey, isn't that a Pikachu on one of those boys' back?" Molly asked. She then gasped as she saw the other Pokemon, even Emi's. "I think that boy and his friends must be Pokemon trainers, don't you guys?" she asked Cherry, Delia, and Estelle.

"Uh, yes." All three nodded.

"I bet they have other Pokemon with them too," Molly smiled and turned to her 'father'. "Right, Papa?"

"Papa?" Estelle, Delia, and Cherry muttered, but they tried to pretend to be hypnotized still so they wouldn't get into trouble.

* * *

"Alright, all of us are now up here." Vincent said.

Ash and Emi then returned their Pokemon after a job well done to let them rest.

"Come on, we better hurry!" Felicity told them, feeling thankful that she wore boots since they were running through the water.

"Alright, time to continue on." Vincent smiled.

* * *

"We'd be so great..." Molly said as she leaned against 'their mother'. "I can just imagine it... Us as Pokemon trainers."

Entei of course took this into consideration and started to walk off to fulfill Molly's wishes. Delia and Cherry hid nervousness, worried of what the beast Pokemon would do just to make Molly happy as he vanished through the ground.

 _'I got to get out of here...'_ Cherry thought to herself, then glanced down to her rainbowy outfit. _'Just look at what I'm wearing! It looks like a clown threw up...'_

While she was complaining, Entei was now going down to the floor where the others were as Molly and Estelle appeared on his back.

"Cherry, we have to find a way out of here..." Delia told her fellow mother.

"I know, I don't know if I can wait for the kids," Cherry looked back at her old friend. "I believe in them and all, but I don't know if I can take much more of this! We just can't let Molly know we're back to normal, it might be dangerous."

* * *

 _ **While they were trying to find a way out...**_

Entei rode with Estelle and Molly on his back as they traveled to the strange dimension that altered reality.

"Papa, maybe I'm not old enough to have Pokemon..." Molly said as they rode on the beast's back.

 ** _'You must believe you are.'_** Entei told the girl, not crushing her wishes like any other father would, though showering her with confidence and belief.

Molly shut her eyes and suddenly looked a little older and even her voice changed. "I do, Papa!"

Estelle did the same and suddenly looked older as well and her voice changed as well. "We can do this!"

Entei continued to carry them, now that they were ready to become professional Pokemon trainers.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, the others couldn't enjoy the scenery for much longer, they rushed over to the stairwell to find out where Cherry, Delia, and Estelle were being held hostage. However, while they came down, Entei made an entrance with an older Molly and Estelle on his back.

"Entei!" Ash, Akito, Vincent, and Felicity called in sharp anger.

"You're all Pokemon trainers, aren't you?" Older Molly asked.

"What did you do to my mother!?" Ash, Emi, and Felicity demanded.

"And our sister!?" Akito and Vincent added sharply.

Molly and Estelle made Entei fly off the step he was resting on, but they all landed gracefully on the ground before the group.

"Then let's have a battle!" Older Estelle challenged.

"Don't play games with us!" Ash glared.

"You're no fun." Older Molly said.

"Entei, you took our family, now where are they!?" Emi scowled at the beast Pokemon.

"There is no Entei!" Older Molly folded her arms at them. "There is just my mama, my papa, my big sister, my aunty, and me!"

 ** _'Yes.'_** Entei and Older Estelle agreed.

"Liar!" Ash glared.

"Ash, easy." Vincent said.

"Yeah," Brock agreed before looking to the sandy-haired girl. "By any chance, would your name be Molly?"

The others gasped to him with his question.

"That's right, my name is Molly Hale." the sandy-haired girl smiled proudly.

"But if that's Molly, then who's that next to her and Entei?" Misty asked.

"Besides, that can't be Molly, she's too old." Emi whispered.

"Don't forget, Professor Oak and Mr. Ketchum said that this is Molly's dream world, created by the Unknown." Brock added.

"So, Molly must've wished herself to be older..." Akito suggested.

"Anything?" Ash asked, just now remembering.

"Anything that she wants to come true." Vincent added.

"Are you guys gonna battle me or not?" Older Molly asked, getting a little impatient.

"Yeah!" Ash was about to accept.

"Why battle him when you can battle me?" Brock asked.

"Make that us." Vincent said, stepping in next to him.

"You'll need more than one Pokemon." Emi whispered to Vincent before handing him two of her Pokeballs.

"No way!" Ash argued.

"They both came from that staircase," Brock whispered to Ash, Akito, and Felicity. "That must be where they've been keeping your mothers and sister."

"Let them battle her," Misty whispered as well, knowing what was going on. "We have to go and find your family."

Ash understood now and nodded. "Let's go, Pikachu."

"Right behind ya." Pikachu nodded before following them.

"Good luck, guys." Emi whispered.

* * *

"Would this kind of Pokemon battle be all right with you, Molly?" Brock asked in determination after the others ran off.

"That's fine." Molly smiled, feeling very pleased she was getting the battle she wanted.

"It will be three-on-three tag team battle." Older Estelle said.

"Come on." Older Molly told her 'sister' before climbing onto Entei's back.

Older Estelle joined her. Once they were both on, Entei hopped across the meadow and changed the grass and flowers into a gym field for Pokemon battle.

'Wow, looks like this is going to be my first tag team Pokemon battle.' Vincent thought to himself.

"You gonna be okay, kid?" Brock asked Vincent, knowing this was his first time.

Vincent gulped a little, but tried to be brave. "I'm sure I can do it."

"Well, don't worry, we'll do this together, as a team." Brock assured him.

"Yeah." Vincent nodded.

The others watched from the stairs as they kept going and going to retrieve the hostages being held captive in this dream prison. A crystal pokeball appeared in both Older Molly's and Older Estelle's hand.

"Zubat, I choose you!" Brock summoned one of his Pokemon.

"This is for luck..." Older Molly kissed the crystal Pokeball.

She then threw the ball with Older Estelle. "We choose you, Flaaffy!" they summoned together.

"Let's see what Emi gave." Vincent before throwing out one of the pokeballs.

The pokeball opened up to let out a Crobat.

"Zubat, Super Sonic Attack!" Brock commanded his Pokemon.

"Crobat, Super Sonic Attack!" Vincent commanded the Pokemon.

Both Pokemon then use the attack at once and where it confused both the electric type Pokemon.

"It's working!" Vincent praised.

"Now, let's try a Wing Attack!" Brock suggested.

The flying Pokemon then did their wing attacks on the lamb Pokemon.

"Look out, Flaaffy!" Older Molly told her Pokemon. "Evade it!"

Both electric Pokemon moved out of the way of the flying Pokemon's attack.

"Yes, you did it!" Older Estelle cheered.

The two flying Pokemon were now making a U-turn to try it again.

"Uh-Oh, they're coming back, use Head Butt!" Older Molly and Older Estelle told their Pokemon.

Flaaffy used a dodging head butt. Zubat and Crobat got out of the way and flew to a distance.

"Now use your Thundershock Attack!" Older Molly and Older Estelle commanded.

Flaaffy charged up its ears and zapped the flying Pokemon, making them faint and fall to the ground in their victory.

"Zubat, return!" Brock commanded as he returned his flying Pokemon to it's pokeball.

"Crobat, return!" Vincent commanded as he returned it to it's pokeball.

"You did your best," Brock said to his Pokemon, then turned to Vincent. "So did you on your first try."

"Thanks, Brock." Vincent smiled.

Older Molly and Older Estelle celebrated their victory, hugging their Flaaffy as they had won the battle.

"Well, looks like it's time for our fire type Pokemon to come out next." Vincent said.

Vincent and Brock called for their Vulpixes to have a turn. This battle was just getting started. Older Molly and Older Estelle then summoned Molly's Teddyursa as well as Estelle's.

"A Teddyursa?" Brock taunted a little. "Figures... A cute Pokemon trainer would have a cute Pokemon."

"Teddyursa's a lot more than just cute," Older Molly smirked. "Teddyursa, Dynamite Punch!"

"Teddyursa, Dynamite Punch!" Older Estelle told her Pokemon.

The Teddyursa ran up slowly like a baby learning how to walk, but punched the Vulpixs clear across the face, that made them fly up to the sky, fall and skid backwards on the ground, but the fire foxes quickly returned to their feet.

"Vulpix, use your Quick Attack!" Brock and Vincent called to their Pokemon.

The Vulpixs then dashed, very quickly.

"Use your Fury Swipes, Teddyursas!" Older Molly and Older Estelle told their teddy bear like Pokemon.

The four Pokemon began to fight them.

Older Molly giggled in delight, though part of the old Estelle was coming back when she saw her Teddyursa get hurt from the Vulpix attacks and she felt like her child was in danger like a mother would react.

 _'Oh, dear.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"At this rate, the match might not last much longer!" Brock grew nervous.

"Somehow her dreamed up Pokemon are tougher than our real ones!" Vincent added.

* * *

While that was going on, Jessie, James, and Meowth were now sneaking towards the stairs. The Vulpixs and Teddyursas jumped against each other, butted their heads together, then landed back on the ground. However, the Vulpixs fainted, unable to do anymore battle.

"Vulpix, return!" Brock and Vincent told their Pokemon.

"It's okay, you did what you could..." Vincent soothed his Vulpix.

"Yay! Great job, Teddyursa!" Older Molly and Older Estelle cheered as they hugged their Pokemon.

"You guys are great trainers." Brock smiled politely to them.

"You are too!" Older Molly smiled back as she hugged her Pokemon.

"If we wanna a chance at beating you, we better really start to rock and roll!" Brock smirked before summoning another Pokemon.

"Yeah and start getting into nature!" Vincent smirked before summoning another Pokemon as well.

Onix and Bayleaf came out.

Molly smirked to them. "That's funny..." she said before giggling.

"Hey, we made you laugh," Brock smirked. "That's our first victory today!"

"Yeah." Vincent added in.

Molly giggled. "Come on, Big Sister, we choose Phanpy!"

The tiny elephant like Pokemon let out a trumpet, greeting the Onix Pokemon.

"Phanpy, use your Roll-Out Attack!" Molly and Estelle commanded.

Even though Phanpy was really small, it did a tuck and roll, bumping against Onix and made it fall right off its stand. Brock and Vincent flinched from the very big fall, while Molly and Estelle giggled.

"Our little Phanpy is stronger than Brock's giant Onix!" Molly smiled to her 'sister'.

Entei sat in the background, watching everything. Bayleaf even tried to defeat the two elephant Pokemon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were trying to still make it up the stairs.

"These stairs are making me quite dizzy!" Felicity whined.

"You got that right, it feels like we've been running forever." Emi said.

"We're almost there!" Pikachu told them as he took the lead as they headed to a glowing light at the end of the steps.

"Finally!" Akito exclaimed.


	16. Chapter 16

After the Pokemon battle, Cherry and Delia sat together on Molly's bed.

"Look at this..." Cherry whispered to the woman with her. "Thanks to Forte, I'm ancient, but I have never seen anything like this before."

"Well, maybe it will give us some answers." Delia whispered back.

Cherry sat closer to her and flipped through the pages. Both women gasped as they saw an image of the beast Pokemon that Molly had called her father. Both Molly and Estelle woke up from their little rest.

"Molly, have you seen this book before?" Delia asked the younger girl.

"Mm-hmm," Molly smiled sleepily. "That's the book Papa always used to look at with me."

"Oh..." Cherry and Delia said.

"Mama, I'm really glad you and Aunty are here..." Molly smiled to them.

Even though she was not Molly's mother, Delia smiled, feeling touched by that.

"You're here by yourself a lot, aren't you, Molly?" Cherry asked, starting to feel a little relation to the girl's situation.

"Yes..." Molly said softly.

"Have you been lonely?" Delia asked.

"Maybe a little..." Molly clung to her. "But I don't feel that way anymore. I have a mama, papa, aunty, and big sister now."

"Hey, um, Molly, how about we go back to sleep to see who we face next." Estelle suggested.

Molly nodded to her 'big sister' and started to drift back off to sleep. Cherry looked a little guilty about what Molly said and rubbed her arm a little. Delia smiled as the two girls went back to sleep and then looked to the book.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Emi, Akito, and Felicity ended up on a sandy beach area with a sunset and beautiful red flowers.

"Wow." Akito said, amazed.

"It's kind of romantic." Emi commented.

"Yeah, it is..." Akito agreed.

The two stood rather close each other and nearly took each other's hands. However, a crystal form came up, revealing older Molly and Estelle had come back.

"Which of you trainers wants to battle us now?" Molly and Estelle asked.

"I guess Brock and Vincent couldn't beat them." Misty commented.

"Uh-oh..." Pikachu sounded nervous.

Next to Molly and Estelle, Entei appeared then.

 ** _'Molly cannot be beaten.'_** Entei told them.

"I guess Entei's an illusion too." Ash said.

"Who is a trainer stronger than your friend?" Molly challenged.

"I am!" Ash stepped forward.

"Hold it, Ash," Misty said to him. "Let me battle Molly this time." she then suggested.

"Me as well." Emi said.

"Then you'll have to have some extra water types." Misty said before giving her some of her pokeballs.

"And who are you?" Molly demanded.

Misty and Emi gave their names.

"I'm a water Pokemon trainer," Misty then explained. "And I used to be the leader of the Pokemon Gym in Cerulean City."

"You're a Pokemon gym leader?" Older Estelle asked.

"You bet I am," Misty winked. "And I'm one of the best."

"You mean, you don't have to be a grown-up to be a gym leader?" Molly asked.

' ** _You can become anything you wish._** ' Entei told her.

"Entei's right, sis." Estelle said.

Molly bowed her head and changed her and Estelle's ages again right in front of them. This surprised them all.

"The real Molly and Estelle must still be up in the mansion with your mothers and sister, guys," Misty whispered to Ash, Felicity, and Akito. "Hurry up and find them, guys!"

"We'll take it from here." Emi added.

Ash, Pikachu, Felicity, and Akito then ran off the other way.

* * *

"Since I'm a Water Pokemon trainer, we'll use Water Pokemon to battle." Misty told their challenger.

"Okay, we'll only use Water Pokemon too." Molly said before turning to the waves and made them rise.

"Oh, dear!" Emi cried out.

The water levels rose over them, but luckily, Akito, Ash, Pikachu, and Felicity could make it up the stairs and not get flooded in. However, the water got too strong and they had to run in the water. Everyone tried to hold their breath, but they saw that somehow, they could breathe under the water.

"We forgot," Emi smiled to Molly, relieved that they weren't going to drown. "You can do whatever you want to here."

"Come on, let's battle!" Molly cheered.

"Yeah!" Estelle cheered, appearing in her mermaid form.

Molly and Estelle then chose thier first Pokemon, a Kingdra.

"I choose you, Kingdra!" Emi summoned Misty's koi fish like Pokemon.

Both Kingdra's used smoke screen on Goldeen and Croconuk.

"Nice job, Kingdra, now try a Head Butt!" Estelle called.

Kingdra reared up and head butted against Goldeen and Croconuk.

"Don't let them push you around, Croconuck, use Ice Fang!" Emi commanded.

"Use Horn Attack, Goldeen!" Misty commanded.

Kingdra dodged the two Water Pokemon, then punched them with its tail and poked them with its nose and made them fly back to Misty and Emi, making the two water Pokemon faint, telling both the Kingdra won.

"Good job, Goldeen and Croconuk," Emi soothed like a good nurse, sending her Pokemon back into its ball as Misty did the same. "You earned a good rest."

Molly and Estelle cheered as they won another battle.

"How are we doing, Misty?" Molly asked the red-headed girl then.

"Not bad, Molly." Misty smirked once she got a new Pokeball.

"Yeah, not bad at all." Emi smirked once she got a new pokeball as well.

* * *

Team Rocket was swimming in the background and made it to the stairwell without anyone ever seeing them.

"How can we breathe underwater?" James wondered.

"Go with the flow," Jessie shrugged. "Sometimes it's better not to ask questions."

"Hey, Jessie, I got a better question that I shouldn't ask," Meowth spoke up. "Do you think we'll get a bigger part in the next Pokemon crossover fan fiction story?"

"I don't know, let's just swim." Jessie answered.

* * *

The next four Pokemon that were sent out to battle were two Mantines, a Staryu, and a Starmie. Staryu and Starmie circled the Mantines like a ninja throwing star.

"Mantines, try your Whirlpool!" Molly and Estelle told the manta ray Pokemon.

The Mantines did as the girls said and circled around the starfish Pokemon to trap them in a whirlpool together.

"Alright, now use Bubble Beam!" Molly and Estelle told the manta ray Pokemon.

"They're in trouble!" Emi got worried for their starfish Pokemon.

"Staryu, use Rapid Spin!" Misty told her Pokemon.

"Starmine, Rapid Spin!" Emi added quickly.

Staryu and Starmine spun around as quickly as they could and broke out of their whirlpool prison.

"Yes!" Emi cheered.

"Beat that." Misty smirked.

"Wow..." Molly was stunned at first, then continued to battle. "Mantines, use tour Take Down Attacks!"

"Tackle them, Staryu and Starmine!" Emi and Misty commanded.

All four Pokemon began to attack each other with their own attacks.

Molly found this so admirable and the best thing she could ever witness, she even looked to Entei. "Papa, this makes me so happy..."

 ** _'I am happy that you are happy.'_ ** Entei replied.

"I love you, Papa!" Molly beamed.

"Goodbye, Molly." Estelle whispered before disappearing.


	17. Chapter 17

Akito, Ash, Felicity, and Pikachu kept running and running to make it to the top of the steps, now out of the water. They finally made it to the end and came to the room.

"Mom?" Ash called.

"Sis?" Akito called.

"Maman?" Felicity called.

They all then turned and found who they were looking for and ran right over to them.

"Is it really you guys?" Cherry asked once she saw who came for them.

"Yeah, it's really us." Akito smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness." Estelle sighed.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked with a smile.

"I'm fine now," Delia smiled to her son. "Where is your sister?"

"Don't worry, Mom, she'll come along." Ash promised.

Felicity looked around and saw her mother.

"Oh, Flick..." Cherry held out her arms.

Felicity looked up and ran up to her mother, jumping into her arms for a hug like how Eloise would do to Darla. "Maman!" she cheered and buried her face in the hug. "You're okay..."

"Of course I am..." Cherry said as she stood up, carrying Felicity in her arms.

"Is that Molly?" Ash asked, seeing the sleeping little girl.

"Yes." Delia said softly.

"And the Unknown," Akito said as he looked around. "Have you guys seen any?"

"If you mean the Pokemon that brought us here, no," Cherry replied. "It left a while ago."

"Maman, that was the Entei," Felicity corrected her mother. "The Unknown are the Pokemon that made Entei and turned this place to crystal because of Molly's imagination."

"Oh, dear." Delia said, sounding concerned.

"We'll explain later, right now, we have to get out of here." Akito said.

"Okay, but we'll have to wake Molly first," Estelle said before shaking the younger girl gently. "Molly? Molly, it's time to wake up."

Molly smiled and opened her eyes. "I was dreaming, Big Sister..." she said to Estelle.

"Molly, listen to us..." Estelle said.

Molly did not expect that reaction and looked to her, Delia, and Cherry.

"I'm very sorry, Molly, but I'm not your real sister." Estelle said to the girl.

Molly gasped in shock that she said that.

"And I'm sorry, Molly, but I'm not really your mama and Cherry isn't really your aunt," Delia told her. "You had to learn sooner or later, I'm really Ash's and Emi's mother, Cherry is really Felicity's mother and Estelle is really Akito's and Vincent's sister."

Molly looked back to Ash, Felicity, and Akito then.

"Don't you remember when we played together, Molly?" Ash remidned her with a smile. "We were at Professor Oak's house."

"Now, we must get going, we will talk about this later." Felicity proposed.

"But why?" Molly pouted, she got off her bed and rushed off.

"We have to leave now, Molly." Akito and Estelle said.

Molly shook her head. "I won't..." she whispered sadly. "I won't... **NOOOOO!** " she then yelled and made crystals appear from her rage and sadness about leaving her dream world and separated them all.

"Whoa!" Akito yelled.

"Hey, Mom!" Ash cried as soon as he was separated from his mother again. "Mom, where are you?"

"Mrs. Ketchum, Aunt Cherry, are you all right?" Akito called.

"We're all right, I'm afraid I'm here too." Estelle called from where she was.

Cherry looked to the book and actually looked horrified of the imagery she had just found. Estelle and Delia looked to where she was looking and had the same reactions and were now worried dearly for Molly. Molly folded her arms and sadly looked down.

"Come on, let's go!" Akito urged them.

Delia, Cherry, and Estelle looked back at Molly and caught up with their family members, leaving poor little Molly all alone.

"I'm sorry, Molly." Estelle whispered while getting over to her twin brother.

Entei returned once Molly's sadness returned and he was helping her get Cherry, Delia, and Estelle back from Felicity, Ash, Pikachu, and Akito.

"Papa, those mean people are taking Mama, Aunty, and Big Sister away." Molly told him.

Entei nodded and made a high crystal split them all up. Akito tried to pound at the crystals since he was the strongest while Felicity helped.

* * *

"Come on!" Akito glared while trying to break the crystals. "Break!"

Felicity panted and looked to her sore knuckles. "It's too much!"

"Why isn't this working!?" Akiro groaned as he was unable to break the crystals.

"Akito, watch out for Entei!" Estelle called out.

"Entei?" Akito, Ash, Pikachu, and Felicity asked.

Entei came to their side and looked rather menacing. 'Leave them and leave this place.' he demanded.

"Don't we get a say in this?!" Estelle asked.

"They are our family!" Felicity added, glaring to Entei.

"Yeah!" Pikachu agreed.

 ** _'No, now they're Molly's family.'_ ** Entei retorted.

"Well, she's coming with us!" Akito folded his arms.

 ** _'Leave this place or you will be made to leave.'_ ** Entei replied firmly.

"Entei, you cannot keep us here!" Estelle shouted.

"Hang tight, Sis, we got this." Akito reassured his sister.

"Totodile, I choose you!" Ash called, summoning one of his Pokemon.

 ** _'You think you can defeat me?'_ ** Entei snarled to the boy.

"I'm not going to lose some illusion!" Ash snarled back. "Totodile, Water Gun Attack!"

Totodile smiled and did as Ash told it to do.

Entei quickly dodged and hopped quickly to the other way. **_'You fool!'_** he roared. **_'See if this is an illusion!_** ' he then made sonic energy blasts from his mouth to shoot down the Totodile.

Totodile began to dodge the attack twice before getting hit the third time the attack came.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt..." Akito winced.

Ash decided to return his Pokemon before Totodile would fall from his long fly in the air from Entei's attack.

"Maybe it'll work better fire against fire." Ash said.

"Along with rock and ghost." Akito and Felicity said.

Ash summoned Cyndaquil, Akito summoned Lavitar, and Felicity summoned Misdreavus.

"So, who's our opponent this time?" Larvitar asked.

"I think it's that guy..." Cyndaquil looked to Entei.

"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower Attack!" Ash commanded.

"Lavitar, Comet Punch!" Akito commanded.

"Misdreavus, Mean Look!" Felicity commanded.

"What's comet punch?" Larvitar asked.

"I mean Hidden Power!" Akito corrected himself.

"Oh, right!" Lavitar smiled to him, then did his moves with Misdreavus and Cyndaquil.

Entei summoned another blast from his mouth, overpowering the three of them. Larvitar and Misdreavus both dodged the attack but, Cyndaquil wasn't so lucky as it got hit by the attack.

"Cyndaquil, return!" Ash sent his Pokemon back.

Lavitar and Misdreavus then glared to Entei as they stood in front of Akito and Felicity protectively.

"You're strong." Ash glared.

 ** _'Now have I proven that I am real?'_ ** Entei slightly mocked them.

"We don't believe anything!" Akito snarled. "You're the illusion of an Entei, dreamed up by this little girl!"

"You're wrong, guys, you're wrong..." Molly whispered, shaking her head sadly.

"Oh, no, I feel more spikes coming up." Estelle said.

Spikes did in fact come, accompanied by blizzard snowflakes.

"The Unknown and the Entei are getting stronger!" Cherry exclaimed, sounding like she had fear, which in fact, she did.

"We have to get out of this trap!" Estelle exclaimed.

 ** _'I am no illusion!'_** Entei snapped before stomping his front paw loudly.

The book pages scattered from the howling winds.

 ** _'I am this girl's father and I must protect her!'_ ** Entei snarled before lunging after Ash, Akito, Felicity, and Pikachu.

Pikachu, Larvitar, and Misdreavus attacked it with Thunder Bolt, Hidden Power, and Psy-Beam, but those alone wouldn't phase it, but all three of the attacks together were able to hurt Entei. Even though Pikachu was not her child, Delia was very worried for the mouse Pokemon due to how special he was to Emi and Ash. Molly stepped back, very frightened.

"Molly, only you can stop this!" Cherry told the girl. "Think about your real family!"

Molly whimpered, too scared to do that.

"Think about them!" Estelle and Delia urged.

"Please, Molly, this kind of Pokemon battle isn't the kind of battle any Pokemon should be in." Estelle begged.

Pikachu was getting weaker and weaker as the battle went on. Entei was about to blast him again.

"PIKACHU!" Ash was worried about his Pokemon, so he tucked and rolled, grabbing Pikachu in the process to avoid the blast that could have been enough to endanger his life.

"Oh, no! Ash!" Felicitiy called out.

Akito ran and jumped to try and save Ash and Pikachu. However, while they all glided through the air, something swooped in and took them in its hands.

* * *

"Dragon!" Cherry cried out.

Ash opened an eye and smiled once he saw what had rescued them. "I can't believe it!"

"Charizard!" Pikachu smiled.

"Hey, Charizard!" Akito greeted.

"You saved our lives!" Ash smiled. "Thank you..."

"S'alright." Charizard smiled to them as he flew with them.

"Thanks!" Pikachu giggled.

* * *

Charizard flew them back to the top to face Entei once more.

"Thank goodness." Estelle sighed out of relief before looking over to Molly. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

Molly looked to her sadly and stepped backwards, not answering her question. Entei was being introduced to Charizard.

"This is Charizard, he's our friend and a part of Ash's Pokemon team/family." Akito told Entei.

"We work together like a family!" Ash added.

Molly seemed touched by that notion. "A family...?" she whispered.

 ** _'Then I will defeat your family too.'_** Entei threatened.

Charizard snarled at him and butted his head against Entei.

"Go, Charizard!" Larvitar cheered.

Charizard flew back and hit the ground roughly. Ash and Akito nearly fell off, but they were saved by Brock, Vincent, Emi, Misty, and... Team Rocket?

"You're not falling on our account." James groaned.

"Why are you guys helping?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"Well, because, we're bad guys..." James shrugged innocently.

"Y-Yeah, if anything happened to them, we'd be out of show business!" Jessie added.

"Team Rocket's helping out again!" Jessie, James, and Meowth said together.

"I thought you guys got fired?" Emi glanced at them.

"Um, well, you see..." Jessie sighed.

The others glanced, anxious to hear more.

"You guys missed us and you're trying to impress your boss by rehiring you." Akito suggested.

"Yes." Team Rocket said.

"But why would you want to be rehired in Team Rocket?" Emi asked.

"The Boss may be a horrible man, but he pays handsomely!" James smiled innocently.

Charizard got back up off the ground and growled to Entei. Molly was becoming more and more scared.

"If you come with us, you can have real Pokemon." Ash invited Molly to cheer her up a little.

"Yeah." Akito nodded.

Molly stepped back as her Flaaffy, Teddyursa, and Panphy came out. "I already have real Pokemon!" she said to them. "NOW GO AWAY!"

Entei got a mouth blast ready to strike them all. Ash got on Charizard's back and commanded his flame attacks which would only miss the beast Pokemon.

"Papa!" Molly cried, she was now scared of the Pokemon she used as her father.

Delia glared to him. "I don't care if you're a real Pokemon or not, you can't replace her father!"

"Yeah!" Estelle added.

"I agree!" Cherry excliamed.

 ** _'I am Molly's real father as long as that is her wish!'_** Entei glared to them before jumping after the Charizard.

"Charizard, watch out!" Estelle called out.

Both Pokemon were able to successfully dodge each other and not just Entei. Their mouth blasts collided against each other that it made strong wind push against the others. Charizard flew after Entei after Entei had hopped a great length and clung to the opposite wall.

"Charizard, use your Flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard tried, but only missed as Entei leaped higher and higher.

"Quick, Charizard, try another one!" Ash urged.

"You can do it, Charizard!" Akito cheered.

Charizard nearly struck Entei, but Entei hopped down from the roof before he could get hit.

Molly grew worried. "Papa, no!"

Crystal shards expanded for Entei as he hopped on them like heights to place himself back to position so he could take down Charizard.

"How is that even fair?" Vincent asked.

"It's her dream, what do you expect?" Felicity pouted.

"Good point." Vincent said.

Molly smiled that Entei was going to be safe now. Charizard kept flying after Entei, not going to give up. Akito flew right next to Charizard and was going to help defeat Entei. They both missed a huge blast from Entei. The blast hit against a wall and it was so implosive. Entei went to the very top and blasted from his mouth.

"Here it comes!" Akito said.

Charizard threw more flames. Entei kept hopping down to evade him. Akito used his heat vision, hoping to hit Entei. The heat blast and flamethrower colided together and circled Entei as he returned to the top. They both managed to circle him, but Entei leaped to the next top, still not hurt. Entei glared to them and fired another energy blast from his mouth.

"Let's try again!" Akito said before using his heat vision.

"Please, Entei, listen to us!" Ash begged. "Don't do this! If you really care about Molly, you'll let her come with us!"

Entei shot another mouth blast against Akito's heat vision, ignoring Ash's request.

"It's not right for her to stay with you!" Akito added in, agreeing with Ash. "You have to let her go!"

Entei fired at them once more. ** _'Whether it is right or wrong, I will do as she wishes!'_** he snarled to them.

"There's no sense into reasoning with this Pokemon." Akito said.

"Flamethrower!" Ash quickly called.

The mouth blast and fire blast impacted against each other, making a huge energy ball. It left a huge chunk of smoke that nearly endangered everybody else.

"We gotta do something, guys," Ash said to Akito and Charizard. "We gotta get Molly out of here."

Akito nodded, knowing that this was serious. Delia and Estelle felt bad for poor Molly, so they gave her comforting motherly and sisterly hugs. Entei snarled as more crystal shards grew for him and he hopped down to them one by one. He first missed a pounce for Charizard, but then officially caught him. Charizard came back up and tried to fire at him with Akito, but kept missing. Akito used his heat vision on the crystals, remembering that they were like mirrors and that his heat vision would bounce off them and possibly hit Entei. Entei snarled as he dodged it and continued after them. Akito, Ash, and Charizard made a high up escape with Entei chasing them.

"Ugh, they are never going to win this battle!" Felicity whined as this dragged on forever.

Entei blasted at Charizard and Akito which was strong enough to take them both down and they crashed in the middle of the ground, having a very rough and uneasy landing.

"Ahh!" Akito groaned as he landed on the ground.

Entei dropped down and put his paw over Charizard's neck.

"Entei, don't!" Ash weakly called.

 ** _'This will end it!'_ ** Entei glared to him, about to fire a mouth blast to the humans.

Molly finally had enough. "Stop!"

Entei did stop and looked to her.

"No more fighting!" Molly begged. "Please, Papa, no more."

Estelle smiled proudly at Molly now knowing of when to stop the fight.

"Please, Papa..." Molly whispered as she started to cry and clung to his leg.

Entei looked down to her, he then removed his paw as she said since she was now sad.

The crystals lowered, allowing Cherry, Estelle, and Delia to move out more.

"You're a great Pokemon trainer, Molly," Brock smiled at the little girl. "A big part of battling is knowing when to stop."

"You already have the right instincts," Misty added. "I bet you could be a gym leader easy, if you wanted to."

"Yeah." Emi smiled.

Molly looked to them, a little surprised at what she was hearing.

"You see, Molly?" Ash smiled back to her. "We always battle hard, but we stay friends because we all love Pokemon!"

Charizard gave her a friendly growl.

"Come on, Molly!" Pikachu squeaked.

"Come with us, Molly," Akito told the girl. "On the outside, the battles might be hard, but the friends are real... What do you say?"

Brock and Misty smiled to that. Molly looked to them, then to Cherry, Delia, and Estelle, who nodded to her and believed in her.

"It's what your papa would want." Estelle smiled, holding out her hand to the younger girl.

Molly looked over to Estelle and slowly walked over to her. She then hugged the older girl, leaning her head against her stomach with happy tears coming in her eyes. "I want things to be real again..." she said softly, having now learned her lesson.

* * *

As she said this, the crystallized world was coming apart and going to be destroyed.

 _'I'm so glad that she understands now.'_ Vincent thought to himself.

Molly's Flaaffy, Teddyursa, and Panphy all disappeared.

"Papa?" Molly asked as she saw Entei leaving.

 ** _'I was created to be the father who could make you happy here,_** " Entei said, a little somberly. **_'If you would be happier outside, in the real world, I must go.'_**

The others shared mixed feelings from that, but suddenly, the sharp crystals returned just as things were getting back to normal, fine, and dandy!

"Hey!" Cherry scowled. "I thought this was gonna have a happy ending!"

Everyone gathered together so they wouldn't be split up, even Team Rocket, Charizard flew with Akito to stop the trouble.

 ** _'I did not cause this!'_ ** Entei reassured as he tried to break down the crystals with his paw and mouth blasts.

"Oh, no, the Unknown must have used too much of their powers and now they can't control it!" Akito theorized, while warning everyone.

Entei cleared crystals away and hopped to the top. 'This way!'

"Come on!" Ash told them. "Charizard, you take Molly!"

Molly was placed onto Charizard's back and he flew off with her to take her to higher and much safer grounds.

"Quick, we have to find the Unknown and stop them. Molly, where are the Unknown?" Akito and Estelle asked in unison.

"They should be right out here!" Molly cried as she clung to Charizard's neck. "I'm not completely sure though!"

"They must be in a huge room, we'll know when we get there." Estelle said.

They all kept going.

* * *

While they did, Professor Oak, Satoashi, Thomas, and Lisa tried to contact everyone to check in on things.

"Professor, something is happening!" Thomas cried as he looked out the window.

"It's the Unknown," Satoshi informed. "They've generated so much psychic energy that they can't control it any longer. The crystallization is heading this way."

"So Akito's theory was correct." Ash said.

Thomas, Lisa, and Satoshi saw that the Unknown was drawing even closer.

This worried Professor Oak. "Listen to me!" he cried through the communicator. "Get out of here or you could be trapped forever!"

* * *

"You got it, Professor!" Ash told him.

The shards expanded and it looked very haunting and dooming. The others ran down the stairs as Charizard carried Molly on his back. Even Team Rocket was trying to escape.

"Maybe after this is all over, you three can try to be good all the time and stop trying to steal Pokemon!" Emi told Team Rocket.

Jessie, James, and Meowth looked to each other, wondering if that would be at all possible to them, but for now, they just kept running with the group.


	18. Chapter 18

They all then ended up in a room and finally found the Unknown as they expanded and spread out, causing more and more crystallization.

"We have to find out a way to stop them!" Misty proclaimed.

"Yeah, but how?" Estelle asked.

Ash charged for the Unknown, only to be zapped by an invisible barrier which then pushed him backward.

"Ash!" Pikachu and Emi cried for him.

"I'll see if I can break through." Akito said.

Emi was worried for him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek for good luck. Akito blushed from the kiss and smiled bashfully to her, giving her an A-OK symbol with his fingers, then narrowed his eyes and charged for the Unknown.

"You can do it, Akito!" Estelle cheered.

Akito tried to break through it, but had the same result as Ash. "Nuthin'..."

Charizard then tried, having the same fate, but he then used a flamethrower and the flames were able to break through the barrier. This made the others cheer. However, the Unknown identified it and pushed Charizard back on the ground.

"I'm going to try to break through it next." Pikachu told him.

"You try, Pikachu!" Ash coached. "Use your Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu rushed to the barrier and bolted against it.

The bolt was able to make a hole in the fabric, but it didn't last too long.

"Let's try together!" Akito, Larvitar, and Vulpix told Pikachu and Charizard.

"Okay, but this time, use your heat vision." Charizard told the boy.

Akito nodded, charging himself up.

"Alright, guys, together!" Pikachu told them.

The others nodded and they used all their effort and energy with their powers to break the barrier together. The barrier did break, it no doubt made the Unknown very unhappy. They banded together made a huge white glow that made very dangerously sharp crystal shards pop out. The others decided to run through them and avoid the crystals as best as they could.

* * *

"We can do this!" Akito called out.

The spikes came closer, but luckily, they were all still together.

"This is a very dangerous situation." Jessie cringed.

"Whenever the goin' gets tough, Team Rocket gets goin'." Meowth added.

"Yeah, on the double!" James whimpered.

The three then tried to tiptoe away.

"You three are backing out now?" Cherry folded her arms firmly at them.

"Well, what choice do we have?" James asked her.

"I hate to break it to you, but the only way out of here is to be shiskcabobbed," Cherry said, pointing to the sharp crystals. "I thought you were on our side now, huh?"

"Well, we are, but we're just scared and also, what can we do to those Unknown with their powers and barrier?" Jessie asked.

"Trust my family and their friends!" Cherry firmly looked to her.

"Alright, if you say so." James said.

"Somebody help!" Jessie cried as the situation grew more and more dangerous.

"Protect the women!" James cried, clinging onto Cherry, then smirked to her. "What're you doing after this?"

"Dreaming about slicing your eyes out with razor blades." Cherry grumbled to him.

"I'll take that as my cue to not get on your bad side." James said.

"You and about everyone else in the world..." Cherry rolled her eyes at him.

"I'd still rather marry someone like you than what my parents made me run away..." James mumbled, then held onto Jessie for support, since she was scared too, she didn't abuse him for it.

"Trust me, she is a true nightmare." Meowth told Cherry.

* * *

The spikes came back as the Unknown swarmed.

"Let us out of here now!" the Fudo and Ketchum siblings cried.

Suddenly, another spike came right in front of them. Molly buried herself against Estelle for comfort, this was really scaring her. However, Entei's growl was heard and he blasted a crystallized flower and made a doorway with it in victory.

"Wow, he sure is strong." Estelle smiled.

"Way to go, Entei!" Vincent cheered, now having full respect for the beast Pokemon.

"You are 'THE' Pokemon, Entei!" Akito cheered, also having full respect for the beast Pokemon.

Molly smiled in deep hope.

Entei then took a deep breath and let his sonic breath blasts shower over the crystals. He then hopped down over them and looked out to the crystal wasteland. **_'Molly, I was happy and proud to be your father...'_ ** he said as he watched the Unknown scatter all around in their reign of terror. ' ** _The last thing I can do is take you out of this place.'_**

"But how?" Molly asked.

 ** _'I was born in your dreams,'_** Entei replied before getting into a pouncing position and hopped up to the swarm. **_'If you believe in me, there is nothing I cannot do.'_ ** he then jumped high, hit against the barrier, but even he couldn't pass through it.

"PAPA!" Molly cried.

 ** _'Molly!'_** Entei called out. **_'Help me!'_**

Molly was very worried and scared, she just felt like she didn't know what she could do to help.

"Molly, you have to believe that Entei can defeat the Unknown believe in it and it will." Ash told the younger girl.

"Ash is right," Emi agreed with her brother. "You just have to believe, Molly."

 ** _'Believe in me if that is what you wish...'_** Entei told the little girl.

"You can do it!" Felicity encouraged.

Molly looked to her 'father' and tried to believe in him the best she could so that way they would all be safe and no longer suffer in this living nightmare.

Akito, Larvitar, Vulpix, Misdreavus, Charizard, and Pikachu joined Entei and attacked the bearier. The barrier was weakening. Molly concentrated as the Pokemon did their best to destroy it. Little did she and everyone else know was that it would take the Pokemon and her to destroy this and the Unknown would never hurt anybody ever again.

 _'Come on, we can do it.'_ Akito thought to himself as he increased his heat vision.

The barrier was now shaking the whole room. The others screamed and held onto each other. There was a big white and blue glowing light that grew bigger and bigger and soon there was a huge explosion. They all flinched, but the nightmare was finally all over.


	19. Chapter 19

**_'Molly... Molly...'_** Entei called.

Molly took a look and saw the beast Pokemon as was close to the bright lights.

 ** _'I must go now, Molly...'_** Entei told the girl.

"Entei..." Molly nearly cried. "I'm going to miss you..."

 ** _'And I'm going to miss you,'_ ** Entei replied before he withered away into nothingness. **_'Just keep me close in your dreams...'_**

"Papa..." Molly said out sadness as she saw the beast Pokemon disappear.

The light faded as Entei was gone forever with the barrier. The Unknown were now dropping like raindrops and scattering across the area. And then pieces that looked like letters started to appear, falling before each one started to wither away and disappear.

* * *

The crystals were now going for good and Greenfield was being restored back to its original self before the crystals broke through and the group could now enjoy the sights and the serene landscape that it truly was. And where as soon as everyone got out, including Team Rocket, they all saw that everything was restored to the way it all was. Felicity scrunched her eyes from the brightness, but she did enjoy the sights.

"I guess it's nice to see this, like a winter that lasts for an eternity and the sun comes back leading into Spring." Cherry shrugged as she still carried her daughter in her arms.

"Lees was right about Greenfield." Emi smiled.

Misty reached into her bag and took her Togepi out so he could also enjoy the beauteous nature that this town had to offer. Estelle then brought out her Pokemon egg from her backpack letting the light touch it and where it then started to glow brighter, then the last two, telling her one thing.

"Guys, my Pokemon egg is about to hatch!" Estelle told them before setting it on the ground and removing the glass container to give the hatched Pokemon some room to move.

The others gathered, but tried not to overcrowd. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy came to check on things with them, but Nurse Joy gasped as she knew exactly what was happening.

Nurse Joy knelt next to Estelle. "Just calm down, everything will be okay..." she cooed to the girl. "How do you feel?"

"I'm so excited!" Estelle smiled to her. "I feel like I've waited my whole life for this moment!"

Nurse Joy smiled back. "You remind me so much of me back when I was a candystriper..." she then looked to the egg. "Push, push, breathe!" she chanted for the egg.

The egg continued to glow for a little while, until finally, it hatched and showed that it indeed hatched into a Teddyursa as it looked and saw Estelle and said the only words that a baby says to it's mother.

"Mama." Teddyursa said, sounding like a boy.

"Awww!" Estelle's eyes twinkled and she hugged the Teddyursa instantly.

"Congratulations, Estelle." Nurse Joy smiled to the girl.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Estelle smiled.

"Congrats, Sis." Akito said as he ruffled her hair playfully.

Estelle giggled. Vincent came over and chuckled himself.

Estelle looked down to Teddyursa who smiled back to her. "Oh, what a handsome little Teddyursa you are..." she cooed to her Pokemon, knowing it was a male.

Pikachu, Lavitar, Vulpix, and Misdreavus smiled too, meeting Teddyursa, the newest member of their 'family'.

"You're so lucky, Estelle." Molly said to her new friend.

"Don't worry, Molly, you'll get your own Pokemon someday." Estelle assured her.

Molly smiled to her, giving her a small hug. "I still wish I could have a sister..."

Estelle felt bad about that, but gave a small smile. "I can be your friend sister... How about that?" she suggested. "Misty is my friend sister."

"Yeah, the more the merrier." Misty smiled back.

"I guess that's close to having a sister." Molly smiled.

"We can all be sisters!" Felicity giggled at the little group she was making with girls closer to her age.

"Yeah!" Molly, Estelle, and Misty joined in giggles.

Delia smiled, very happy that Molly was happy.

"This is the greatest day ever!" Pikachu cheered.

"Yeah, now we have a new cousin!" Larvitar cheered.

"Cousin!" Vulpix cheered.

Estelle gently set Teddyursa down on the floor and allowed him to go and meet his 'cousins'. Teddyursa looked a little shy and hid behind Estelle like a shy child on the first day of school.

"It's okay," Estelle cooed to him. "They won't hurt you."

"Yeah, we're family." Larvitar smiled.

Teddyursa nearly crouched behind Estelle. Misdreavus floated behind Felicity and approached the teddy bear Pokemon first and gave a small smile. Teddyursa looked nervous, but looked back to the ghost Pokemon. He gave a small smile back. Misdreavus then floated out more, but all the way back yet. Teddyursa then slowly started to follow Misdreavus and was now in front of Pikachu, Togepi, Lavitar, and Vulpix.

"Hey, cous, I'm Larvitar, nice to finally meet you." The rock type Pokemon smiled.

Teddyursa smiled. The other Pokemon then introduced themselves. Once they were all acquainted, they had a friendly and safe dog pile on Teddyrusa. Teddyursa was worried at first, but once they started to tickle him, he laughed with them and joined in on their fun. After a while, they all stopped tickling each other and were now calming down from all the laughing. This made the humans very amused and happy that things were going to be back to normal and Greenfield was going to be given a happy ending that it rightfully deserves.


	20. Chapter 20

After enjoying the sights, Satoshi came to reunite with his family.

"Oh, Mommy!" Thomas clung to Cherry. "Thank Heavens you're safe with us at last!"

Cherry gently patted her eldest on the back. "Thomas, you came all this way just for me."

"Oh, pshaw, you know I'm a mama's boy." Thomas smirked to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Cherry sighed with a very small smirk.

"You two sure have a great mother/son relationship." Estelle smiled.

"Well, back in the day, Thomas and I were pretty close..." Cherry said with a small shrug. "I mean, he came into my life... It was a really big and scary change for me and I was really worried... I didn't think that I would even keep him because... Well... It's a bit of a long story you should hear more about when you're older..."

"I was a little jealous of Flick though when she was about to be born..." Thomas had a small smile to his half-sister.

"Really?" Akito asked. "Why's that?"

"Well..." Thomas put his hands behind his back and shuffled his foot, looking like a child now, even if he was nearly an adult now. "I was jealous that she was going to be born to a loving and caring father... Maestro Forte raised me like his son and I even called him 'Daddy', but after I found out the truth and Mom was about to have Felicity... I kinda got mad..."

"Kinda got mad?" Cherry asked.

Thomas shuffled his feet.

"Why would you be mad?" Vincent asked.

"Because she was going to be born to a loving father," Thomas admitted his envious side. "Forte was only my surrogate father, so when I heard that Mom was pregnant with Felicity, I was jealous... She got to grow up and know her real father and her real father wasn't despised for cursing Mom with her birth."

"Oh, well, I guess that can be understandable." Vincent said.

"Times were dark when Mom found out who her real father was..." Thomas sighed and slowly shut his eyes. "That was when her father grew extremely protective... He allowed Forte to be my father figure, but he lost it when he found out that Forte would really become a father to a child that the Transylvanian king did not approve of..."

Cherry hugged her son. "It's all over, they haven't found me yet, I was lucky to get out alive..."

"I thought vampires couldn't die?" Akito asked her.

"They can die by murder, not by nature," Cherry explained. "Let's say someone stabbed me in the chest and pierced my heart. That could kill me... I didn't even want to try smoking before your uncle bit me, but after he gave me immortality, I tried it to relieve stress from my college days and since I can't die from cancer, I now do it regularly... But enough of the dark past, let's enjoy the beautiful day and bring Molly back home."

"Agreed." Estelle smiled.

* * *

They all saw Professor Oak driving up to the mansion. He was followed by several other cars behind him. Professor Oak smiled and extended his hand out to wave to them, relieved that they were all safe and alive. And where he had a few things for the Fudo siblings and Felicity. The others waved back to show that they were there. Professor Oak, Lisa, Aipom, and Satoshi smiled once they were all able to reunite with each other.

"This has been the greatest day ever! Could this day get any better?" Vincent asked.

Molly had a small smile as she watched Professor Oak's car. She looked to the clouds and looked a little shocked at first. She then smiled. "Thank you, Entei..." she whispered gratefully.

"What is it, Molly?" Emi asked her.

"Just... Thanking an old friend." Molly explained with a smile.

"And I'm sure that he's thinking of you too." Estelle smiled.

Molly smiled and sighed as she looked at the clouds one last time.

* * *

When Team Rocket saw the police arrive, they became nervous, but then calmed down as Emi and the Fudo siblings stood by them.

"Team Rocket," Officer Jenny folded her arms as soon as she saw the troublesome trio. "What's wrong? Too scared to blast off again?" she then asked as a joke to how they were often defeated by Ash and his friends.

"First, they aren't working for that evil organization anymore and second, they are our friends now." Emi told her.

"Yeah." Estelle added.

Officer Jenny didn't look too sure.

"It's true!" James fell to his knees and hugged her legs, nearly crying. "We want to be good from now on!"

"I actually wanted to be good after we first met these twer-I mean kids..." Meowth added.

"We don't even _want_ to take Pikachu anymore, being defeated many times got very old, besides, we're changed people," Jessie insisted. "What do you say, Officer Jenny? Will you let us go?"

Officer Jenny raised a brow, but then sighed once she saw the kids didn't want Team Rocket arrested. "Well... Okay..." she finally said, but looked to Akito, Felicity, Vincent, and Estelle. "But they're _your_ responsibility the next time you visit the Pokemon world."

"Yes, ma'am." the four kids promised.

Teddyursa even came over to the three former Team Rocket members and smiled at them, trusting them. Jessie and James smiled back down to him. Teddyursa then came to Meowth and hugged him.

"NO!" Meowth struggled. "Not a hug! I can't-" he then waved his arms, but hugged him right back with a smile. "Oh, Teddyursa, you're like so cute, man..."

The others laughed a little to this.

"I guess being good from now on isn't going to be so bad." Meowth smiled.

"And best of all, you might even get more Pokemon friends without having to try to steal any." Pikachu smiled.

"You got it, Pikachu." Meowth smiled at his former enemy.

The two Pokemon shared another hug, Meowth was a little nervous about hugging Pikachu at first due to the thunderbolt charges he had been faced with before. Professor Oak came out of his car with Lisa, Aipom, and Satoshi. Ash, Emi, and Delia happily reunited with their father.

* * *

"Akito, Estelle, Vincent, Felicity, I have something for each of you." Professor Oak told them.

"Oh, you do not need to give us anything, sir..." Felicity smiled apologetically.

"It's none of our birthdays..." Estelle added.

Professor Oak chuckled. "No, just a special little reward."

The kids smiled to him, each other, then looked back, looking hopeful and curious of what he wanted to give them. Professor Oak then gave all four of them Pokeballs and each a Pokedex.

"Oh, I've always wanted one of these!" Vincent smiled once he took the Pokedex and opened it up in excitement.

"These are where our Pokemon stay in, right?" Felicity asked.

"That's right," Professor Oak told her. "After a battle, it's good to let your Pokemon rest, so when you finish a battle, you should return it in the ball to let it rest up until your next one."

"Cool!" All four of them exclaimed before using their Pokedex's on their own Pokemon before using on each other's Pokemon.

"I feel like a real Pokemon trainer now." Akito chuckled.

"You guys are really doing great things, not just for yourselves, but for your family too!" Misty praised them.

"This is so awesome!" Estelle cheered before finding out Teddyursa's attack moves. "Ooh."

The Pokemon ran and played together.

* * *

The news team arrived to conclude the long-running Greenfield report that went on for an extended period of days but could now finally be all over.

"Wow, Teddyursa, you know how to use Dynamic Punch, Swift, Fury Swipes, and Bulldozer!" Estelle said, amazed.

Teddyursa looked curious of what those moves were right now since he had just been born and all.

"Don't worry, we'll start your training later." Estelle pet him on the head with a reassuring smile.

Teddyursa giggled to her.

"I'm so glad that we all now have Pokeballs and Pokedexes." Vincent smiled.

"Yeah, now we're real Pokemon trainers." Akito agreed.

"Wait til we tell Mom and Dad." Estelle added with a fond smile.

Felicity caught Misdreavus in the Pokeball, the ball shook a little at first, but it then clicked shut, keeping her Pokemon safe and secure. The Fudo siblings returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs for a nice long rest.

"I hope it is not too cramped in there..." Felicity cooed once she put her Pokeball to her ear, shaking it a little to make sure Misdreavus would be okay.

"I assure you, they are not going to be cramped inside their Pokeballs." Professor Oak assured her.

"Promise?" Felicity asked.

"I promise." Professor Oak promised.

Felicity smiled back at him. "Merci, beacuop, monsieur."

"Um, what did she say?" Ash asked.

"She thanked him." Cherry translated her daughter's natural speaking language.

"Ohh." Ash said.

"We really need to learn how to speak French." Emi said.

"If you think French is a hard language, try English!" Felicity looked to them. "You English speakers have a very much confusing language barrier."

"She has a point." Thomas understood what she meant by that, especially with metaphors and expressions.

"English can be a little bit confusing at times." Akito said.

"I think we should all go home and have a nice little victory dinner." Delia proposed.

"That's a wonderful idea, honey." Satoshi agreed.

"Come on, guys!" Ash told Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"Dinner sounds nice right about now." Estelle smiled.

"Come along then." Satoshi chuckled.

* * *

The Fudo siblings then went with the Ketchum parents. Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, and the news team then left the story after they wrapped up productions.

"Come on, Mom," Thomas carried his mother in his arms. "You've had a long day."

"Don't I know it?" Cherry glanced to her son.

"I think we all could use a nice relaxation." Felicity said.

"I concur." Cherry agreed with her daughter.

Team Rocket left too and they watched Molly, they had actually grown fond of the girl and they found that they could relate to her.


	21. Chapter 21

As soon as the Ketchums and Fudo's got to the house, Delia and Satoshi began to start getting dinner ready. Pikachu hopped down from Ash's shoulder and rested on the couch.

"So, Molly is your cousin?" Akito asked Emi and Ash.

"Her mother is Dad's sister." Emi explained.

"Cool." Akito said.

"So, where has she been?" Estelle asked.

"Um..." Ash looked curious himself. "Hey, Dad? Dad!"

"Yes, Ash?" Satoshi called from the kitchen.

"Do you know where Molly's mom has been?" Ash called back.

"Oh, well, she's been away on work for a while now, but she will be returning soon." Satoshi told him.

"Thanks, Dad!" Ash called back.

"Of course!" Satoshi called again.

"I really miss her," Emi said softly. "She was always so kind, warm, and gentle... She always listened to Molly's stories, dreams, and wishes."

"She sounds like a wonderful woman/mother." Estelle smiled.

"I bet you would make a nice one too," Emi said to her, gently poking the tip of her nose to tickle it. "You're so good with Teddyursa, even before he was hatched."

"Thanks, Emi." Estelle smiled.

Emi smiled back. "I wonder if I should be a Pokemon nurse?" she then wondered out loud, remembering when she found out her destiny as a Pokemon healer.

"Maybe someday." Akito smiled fondly to her.

* * *

Delia answered the phone while cooking. "Sure, just a sec," she said, then lowered the phone. "Akito, Estelle, Vincent, phone for you!" she then called to the Fudo siblings.

"Coming!" The Fudo siblings called out before going over to the phone.

Delia handed them the phone and put it on speaker so they could all talk to whoever was on the phone and she went back to cooking with Satoshi.

"Hello?" the Fudo siblings asked together.

' ** _Hi, kids!_** ' Mo happily greeted. ** _'I haven't heard from you in a while, I was a little worried, but I saw on my computer that there was this weird unknown case in Greenfield. Are you all okay?'_**

"Yeah, Mom, we're okay." Estelle smiled.

"Just had a crazy adventure with the others." Akito added.

"We'll tell you all about it." Vincent smiled back.

 ** _'Well, I hope it didn't get in the way of your visit with Ash and Emi,'_** Mo said softly. **_'At least you were all together though.'_**

"Yeah, and we got to battle with our Pokemon against others we hadn't seen before!" Vincent beamed.

"Yep, oh, and Professor Oak gave us each Pokeballs and each one of us a Pokedex." Estelle smiled.

 ** _'That was nice of him,'_** Mo smiled. **_'Did you remember to say thank you?'_**

"Yes, Mom." the Fudo siblings reassured her.

 ** _'Good,'_** Mo was glad that the kids remembered their manners. **_'At least you all got to go out and have fun, I was just here doing housework while Angel and Scamp slept most of the day.'_**

"That's good to know and what about Dad and Patch?" Akito asked.

 ** _'Your father's been in his office here and there, but we've spent more alone time together,'_** Mo hid a giggle, not exactly telling them what she meant by that, but still... **_'Patch came back from a mission not too long ago, but since you kids weren't here after he told us, he went to see Colette. That reminds me, we should plan a visit to my parents sometime.'_**

"They give the best presents," Estelle smiled in agreement. "I just love the dresses that Grandma Elizabeth makes me."

"I just wish she wouldn't make us wear sailor suits every time we'd see her..." Vincent pouted slightly with how formal his maternal grandparents were compared to his paternal ones.

"Yeah, it can get rather annoying." Akito muttered.

 ** _'Now, boys...'_ ** Mo started to say.

"She just wants what's best for us, we know..." Akito and Vincent finished for her, having been told that several times.

"Did she ever make Uncle Junior dress up?" Estelle asked.

 ** _'Yes, she did,'_** Mo chuckled again. **_'She let me dress in my normal clothes whenever I'd be playing or hanging out at home, but if we had company like Aunt Sarah, I had to wear a dress...'_** she hid a shudder herself. **_'I'm kinda glad I wasn't there for your uncle's baby shower... I heard there were so many ladies there in dresses, I probably wouldn't have been able to stand it!'_**

"We're pretty sure about that too, Mom." Estelle smiled.

 ** _'I swear, if I was there, I think I would've lost my mind!'_ ** Mo laughed a little.

The kids hid laughs themselves over their mother's outrageous sense of humor.

 ** _'Well, I'll give your grandmother a call, I have to take dinner out of the oven, I'll talk to you guys later.'_ ** Mo promised.

"Bye, Mom!" the Fudo siblings softly called before letting their mother take care of things at home.

 ** _'Bye, dears, I love you all.'_ ** Mo said before making kissing noises through the phone.

The kids did the same response before hanging up. Ash and Emi hid giggles, which made the Fudo siblings blush a little, but it wasn't the most embarrassing way to hang up on the phone.

"You guys should've seen what Rikochet's mom made him do." Akito hid a laugh at his little inside joke.

Estelle smiled to her Teddyursa, walked over to him, and picked him up into a hug. "Oh, I love you so much!"

"Mama..." Teddyursa cooed, nuzzling against his trainer.

"Aw!" Pikachu smiled.

"You're on your way to bigger and better things, Teddy..." Estelle cooed to her Pokemon.

Teddyursa smiled, he was still a little shy around others, but as long as he had his 'mother', he would be okay. Even if Estelle wasn't really a mother and Teddyursa wasn't really her son, it was a very sweet and tender moment between Pokemon and human.

"Dinner!" Delia and Satoshi called from the kitchen.

"Come on!" Ash called with a laugh, going to the kitchen with his friends and sister.

* * *

The Fudo siblings and Ketchum siblings all then went over to the dining room table along with their Pokemon. Delia and Satoshi smiled, serving dinner to them. The phone then rang again.

"Geez, we're really popular today, huh?" Satoshi chuckled and went to answer the phone this time.

Delia giggled and served everyone their dinner, it was a big feast just for them from their big adventure from the spell of the Unknown.

"Wow, this is sure a big dinner." Akito smiled.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Ash said.

"You've earned it." Delia smiled.

"Oh, hey, Mom," Emi thought of something to ask. "I thought Entei put a spell on you to make you believe you were Molly's mother. How did you get out of it?"

"Well, I was under a spell, but we saw the news report of you guys coming to rescue us," Delia explained. "When Cherry and I saw our own children in danger, it made us worry about you... We had to pretend though so we wouldn't get in trouble or maybe make Entei believe you two or Felicity weren't our children."

"That must've been horrible, Mom." Ash cooed.

"It was... I do love Molly, but I can't replace her mother." Delia replied.

"No one can replace a mother." Estelle said.

"Or a father..." Delia added softly as she looked up to her husband on the phone with a small smile.

Satoshi smiled a bit bigger than earlier and hung up the phone, going back to the dinner table. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's okay, Dad," Emi smiled. "Who was on the phone?"

"You won't believe this," Satoshi smiled back. "It was your Aunt Amy."

Ash and Emi gasped in happiness and delight, that could only mean one thing...

"Molly's mother?" Akito assumed.

Satoshi smiled and nodded.

"Is she coming back home?" Emi smiled.

"She said she should be back in time for dinner tomorrow." Satoshi confirmed.

"That's great!" the Ketchum siblings cheered.

Satoshi smiled. Delia was very happy to hear that for their family. After a moment of prayer together, they ate their dinner.

* * *

After what felt like forever, the food was all eaten and the dishes were put away.

Delia smiled to them. "Glad you all loved it."

"You're a really good cook, Mrs. Ketchum," Akito smiled. "I bet Emi would be a great one someday if she were a mom."

Emi hid a blush to that, but she did smile right at him for saying such a thing.

"Mama, um, can you teach me how to do my attacks?" Teddiursa asked.

"I'll do my best," Estelle smiled. "I'm sure training with Misty, Molly, and Brock could give me a little advantage."

"I'll show you both how to use the attacks." Emi smiled.

"Thanks, Emi." Estelle and Teddyursa said with smiles to her.

Emi smiled brightly. "Anything to get help from a Pokemon healer, huh?"

"You're gonna be great as Nurse Joy someday." Ash smiled to his sister.

One of Emi's Pokemon then came out of it's Pokeball, it was Quilava.

"Actually, Emi, your destiny is to be the Pokemon Princess and where she too heals Pokemon." Quilava told her.

"The Pokemon Princess?" Emi asked, tilting her head at her Pokemon.

"There's a Pokemon princess?" Ash asked himself.

"You don't know?" Vincent asked Ash, a little surprised since he and Emi knew more about Pokemon than the others did.

Ash honestly shook his head.

"The rest of the Pokemon haven't told you yet?" Quilava asked.

"I guess we kinda forgot..." Pikachu chuckled nervously.

Quilava sighed and shook her head.

"Um, you wanna tell us then?" Akito asked the Pokemon.

"Yeah, mind telling us about this Pokemon Princess?" Emi added in.

"Okay, well, the Pokemon Princess is a princess who not only is a Pokemon trainer, but also a Pokemon healer, a Pokemon translator/whisperer, and she also has the powers of all the Pokemon, oh, and she also gets visions of before a Pokemon battle starts." Quilava explained.

"Really?" Emi asked, a little amazed and impressed.

"Way to go, Sis!" Ash congratulated.

"Hmm..." Emi smiled. "Maybe if I have another vision, I'll call you guys and we can see more Pokemon together, there are so many, so little time..." she said to the Fudo siblings.

"At least we have a way to keep track of them though." Vincent said as he looked at his Pokedex.

"You just have to make sure the power doesn't control you." Quilava warned his trainer.

"Oh, it shouldn't..." Emi assured. "I've always been selfless and thoughtful to others."

"It's true." Ash agreed, very proud of his sister for that.

"Estelle's been the same," Akito smiled back. "You saw her with her egg, she'd make a wonderful mother."

"Well, that's good to know." Quilava sighed out of relief.

This was truly an amazing adventure. Once it was bedtime, they all went straight to bed and were relieved to be safe and warm all together. The Pokemon rested with their trainers as it was another wonderful day with restored peace.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, there was waffles for breakfast and someone came to the door after the kids decided to hang out in the backyard. Molly had come to the door with both her parents!

"Hello, Aunt Delia and Uncle Satoshi." Molly greeted.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Delia beamed to the little girl.

Molly giggled and happily hugged her aunt, but then sighed. "I'm sorry I took you away from Ash and Emi..." she whispered.

"You're forgiven," Delia promised. "Just don't let it happen again."

"Amy..." Satoshi said to his sister. "I thought you wouldn't be back until dinner."

"Guess I got done earlier than I hoped." Amy smiled back to him.

"Where are they then?" Spencer asked with a smile.

"Backyard," Satoshi replied. "They decided to play with their Pokemon to help Akito, Estelle, and Vincent get experience since they're first timers."

"New friends?" Amy asked with a delighted smile. "How old are they?"

"The twins are seven and their brother is eight." Delia confirmed.

"Being Pokemon trainers so young..." Spencer chuckled. "Molly just can't wait to get her own one day."

"Trust me, I know Molly's even dreamed of being one." Delia smiled.

Amy and Spencer chuckled.

"Mama, Papa, can I see my cousins and their friends?" Molly asked her parents.

"Of course, dear." Amy allowed it.

"Thanks, Mama..." Molly's eyes sparkled as she got to talk with her mother again and rushed to the Ketchum backyard.

* * *

"Alright, I think I know how my attacks work." Teddiursa smiled.

"Okay, you wanna try?" Estelle asked.

"Yes!" Teddyursa saluted.

"All right..." Estelle smiled, then looked determined. "Teddyursa, Fury Swipes!" she then commanded.

The teddy bear Pokemon then used it's attack, not hitting anything.

Estelle giggled a little. "Very good!"

Teddyursa smiled back at her.

"Alright, now for your next attack, Dynamic Punch." Estelle commanded.

Teddyursa nodded and did the punch.

"Yikes!" Pikachu jumped out of the way.

"Oops, sorry, Pikachu..." Teddyursa said to his friend.

"That's okay, just watch where you're punching next time." Pikachu chuckled to show he wasn't upset or mad with him.

"Okay, now let's try your Swift!" Estelle commanded.

Teddyursa turned a different way and did the Swift attack, it wasn't perfect, but not bad for a first try. "Aww..." he pouted at himself.

"That's okay, you did fine for your first try." Estelle cooed to him.

"It'll take some time to get it perfect." Emi added in.

"Alright, now let's try Bulldozer!" Estelle commanded.

Teddyursa was just about to do that, until...

"Hi, guys!"

The others turned to find the source of the voice and smiled once they saw who it was. "Molly!"

Teddyursa then did his attack, but thankfully, it didn't hit Molly.

Molly did step back, but she smiled at the little bear Pokemon. "Training your Teddyursa, huh?"

"Yeah," Estelle smiled. "I think you helped me a little though in your dream."

Molly agreed. "We're staying for lunch, Mama and Papa."

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

Akito and Vincent were pleased to know that Molly's mother was finally back after so long.

"It sure has been a while since we've seen Aunt Amy." Emi said.

"How long?" Vincent asked.

"Very long," Ash replied, not knowing himself. "We used to hang out together all the time with Professor Oak too."

"Well, I have a feeling we'll be together a whole lot more now." Molly said, very grateful for all that was happening around her.

"I have the same feeling." Akito chuckled.

"Same here." Vincent chuckled.

Molly smiled to them and watched their little Pokemon battles, staying in a close distance since she wasn't battling with any of them.

"Alright, Bro, let's do a little practice." Vincent challenged his younger brother.

"You asked for it," Akito challenged with a smirk, then took out his Pokeball. "Come on out, Lavitar!" he threw the ball with his Pokemon inside.

Lavitar hopped out and stood in front of Akito's feet, ready to battle.

"Go, Vulpix!" Vincent called himself, then threw his Pokeball to unleash his fox Pokemon.

Vulpix hopped out and stood in front of Vincent's feet, ready to battle.

"Alright, let's do this." Larvitar said, determined.

Molly giggled, she was a little excited as she watched. Akito and Vincent called commands and attacks to their Pokemon. Both Pokemon began to do their attacks and dodged each other's attack whenever they could. It was a pretty good battle, the Pokemon had been taught and trained well by the Fudo brothers. Estelle held Teddyursa in her arms as she watched with the others.

* * *

The battle went on for a while until in the end, it was a tie.

"Good battle, Laves..." Vulpix said, nuzzling against his 'cousin'.

"Good battle..." Lavitar agreed, patting the top of his head.

"Good battle, little bro." Vincent said.

"Yeah..." Akito laughed a little. "Good one."

"You guys are really coming a long way." Ash smiled in admiration to his friends.

"Who knows?" Emi smiled. "Maybe we'll see you guys at the national championships?"

"Yeah, maybe." Akito smiled.

"So exciting!" Molly chirped.

* * *

Soon enough, it was time for lunch and there was an evening train going back Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's hometown that would bring them home in time for dinner.

"Would you like to board the train tonight?" Delia asked them after pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Sure." Estelle said.

"Aww..." Molly frowned.

"Sorry, but we need to get home too, ya know." Estelle said to the younger girl.

"Promise you'll come back for visits." Molly said to the siblings.

"We promise." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent reassured her.

"Then we'll see you again." Emi smiled.

The kids smiled all together.


	23. Chapter 23

After lunch, the Fudo siblings spent their time packing and waited with the Ketchum family at the train station. Delia had called Mo and told her that the kids would be taking the night train tonight and they should be reunited with her very soon.

"Then Atticus and I will be at the train station to pick them up." Mo answered.

"That sounds good," Delia smiled. "Have a safe travel. Talk to you later."

"Likewise." Mo then said before hanging up.

"It sure was fun visiting Pallet Town." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah, I think this was better than the adventure we had with Ash and Emi before." Akito agreed.

"No way, nothing can compare to saving the world." Estelle said.

"You said it." Vincent agreed.

The train whistle was heard and an incoming train came. The doors opened and the people on it were on their way out as the conductor came out by the doors with his pocket watch.

"Well, as always, it's been a pleasure seeing you guys," Emi smiled to their friends. "Call us as soon as you can."

"We sure will." Estelle said.

"Before we leave, there is something that I have to do first." Akito said before looking to Emi.

Vincent and Estelle gathered their bags together and waited anxiously, luckily they had time before everyone else would be all off and the train would start loading up again.

Emi blushed to Akito. "Yes...?"

Akito then did the one thing that he's been dreaming of doing since he met Emi and which was kiss her. Emi's eyes widened, she was not disgusted, but just surprised. Estelle and Vincent saw this, they were both shocked, but also very happy for Akito.

Emi blushed even more once the kiss was finished and her smile grew a little bigger. "Wow..." she giggled bashfully.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Akito smiled.

Emi smiled sheepishly, feeling very flattered by that. "I've wanted you to do it for a long time..." she admitted.

"All aboard!" the conductor called.

"Goodbye, Akito, have a safe trip home." Emi quickly hugged the boy one last time.

Akito smiled to her, once he grabbed his bags, he then went to the train, joining his brother and sister on the railroad back home.

"Akito and Emi sitting in tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G~" Ash sang, playfully teasing to his sister.

"Hey!" Emi called him out.

Ash chuckled to her, not being able to help it. Emi began to chase after Ash as he continued to sing the song again, except including first comes love and the comes and marriage and then comes a baby in a baby carriage. Delia and Satoshi sighed to their children, but smiled to them.

* * *

"Well, at least we don't chase each other, right?" Vincent asked, seeing his younger siblings weren't in their seats and were now chasing each other. He sighed, Estelle was doing the same thing to Akito that Ash did to Emi. "This is going to be a long train ride..." he muttered to himself as he looked out the window and they were now leaving Pallet Town until their next adventure away from home.

"I'm gonna get you!" Akito called out while chasing his twin sister.

"Try and get me!" Estelle giggled.

"Oh, you can bet on it!" Akito called out.

Estelle laughed.

"Children..." Vincent sighed, rolling his eyes a little, but kept looking out the window which made his eyes feel heavy and he started to drift off.

The twins continued to chase each other and just tired themselves out and went to sleep with Vincent. Vincent lightly snored as he drifted off to sleep. Akito and Estelle took out their pillows and took out their shared blanket that Elizabeth made for them for when they were born and snuggled under the covers like a real bed. They would be home as soon as they would wake up and where it would be for a while. Vincent hid a small smile in his sleep with a giggle.

Estelle was the same as was Akito, but then, they began to toss and turn as their dreams was turned into nightmares as they saw an evil unicorn a stallion in their nightmares.

"Wh-Who are you?" Akito and Estelle asked.

 _'You could call me a friend of the family's...'_ the unicorn stallion chuckled.

"Then why don't you seem very friendly?" Akito & Estelle asked.

 _"Just like your father,"_ The unicorn stallion said. He then used his magic to remove Akito's bandanna. _"Ahh. You both are just like your parents, except for the color of hair, but you both including your older brother have powers from your mother's side. And you also have magic from your father's side, both light and dark magic."_ The unicorn stallion said with an evil smile.

"So, does Vincent not then?" Estelle asked, confused by his insane troll logic.

 _"Nope, he doesn't, you two are very lucky."_ The unicorn stallion smirked evilly.

"Okay, seriously, who are you?" Akito asked.

 _"Your father and mother never told you about me, did they?"_ The unicorn stallion asked, acting hurt.

"Not that we know of," Estelle replied softly. "Then again, they tell us a lot of stories about when they were younger... Especially the day they first met."

 _"Well then, I guess you didn't know you could change into wolves."_ The unicorn stallion told them.

"W-We can?" The twins, asked surprised.

 _"Yes, my dear great-niece and great-nephew."_ The unicorn stallion answered.

Akito and Estelle looked to each other, wondering if that was true or not.

 _"Oh, come along, my children..."_ the unicorn stallion said to them. _"I would never steer you wrong... I'm family. Family never betrays one another."_

"Is this really true?" Akito asked.

 _"Of course it is true."_ The unicorn stallion told them.

"Well if it is true, then how can we change into wolves?" Estelle asked.

 _"Of when one of you has unlocked the power to shape-shift into animals and then the two of you can change into wolves, just like your father did, but without having to use your magic..."_ The unicorn stallion said before covering his muzzle, pretending to look surprised that he told them that.

"We can what!?" Akito asked in excitement. "Whoa!"

 _"Oh, dear, I've said too much..."_ the stallion put his hoof to his head in dismay.

The twins found this to be more cool and exciting now.

 _"You shall access your magic when the time is right, I'll let you both know in the meantime, but remember, it's our little secret."_ the unicorn stallion told them with a smirk.

"Yes, sir, but can you please tell us your name?" The twins asked in unison.

 _"You can call me 'Uncle Sombra'."_ the unicorn stallion revealed with a charmingly evil smile.

 _"Well, it's nice to meet you, Uncle Sombra, my name is Akito and this is my twin sister, Estelle."_ Akito introduced.

King Sombra smirked, he shook their hands with his hoof before putting it back in place. _"It's lovely to finally meet you two... I just can't believe your father never told you, and I saved his life..."_

"Saved his life?" Akito and Estelle asked.

 _"Oh, yes, he owes me one,"_ King Sombra continued. _"But in all good timing... I'll let you all rest and meet your parents and grandparents."_

"No please, please, please, teach us everything you know." Akito and Estelle begged.

 _"I will tonight, but your journey back home is almost over, I promise to return then."_ the unicorn stallion said with a wave as he started to fade away.

* * *

Akito and Estelle woke up on the train, they looked out the window and saw that they were now entering the train station back home.

"How come Dad never told us about Uncle Sombra?" Estelle asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Akito said.

Vincent yawned and stretched. "Ooh, that wasn't too bad, though I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again."

Akito and Estelle smiled to their brother.


	24. Chapter 24

The train then clicked down the tracks, ready to bring the young passengers back home to their parents. Mo and Atticus sat on a bench together and had Patch with them who wanted to see the kids come back home first.

"I can't wait to see the kids." Patch smiled.

"Neither can we..." Mo smiled softly. "I also heard that Estelle's Teddyursa finally hatched."

"I'm sure that it's as cute as they are said to be." Atticus smiled.

* * *

They then saw Akito, Estelle, and Vincent with their luggage, getting off the train.

Once the kids got their things together, they smiled once they saw who was there. "Mom, Dad, Patch!"

"Kids!" Mo rushed over first and instantly hugged and kissed them.

"It's good to see you too, Mom." Akito smiled.

"Yeah." Estelle said before letting out her teddy bear Pokemon.

"Oh, is this Teddyursa then?" Atticus smiled once he saw the Pokemon.

"Uh-huh," Estelle smiled. "It's okay, Teddy, they won't hurt you..." she told her Pokemon in a gentle, maternal tone of voice.

Teddyursa clung to Estelle, very shyly, but looked up to the couple that was his trainer's parents.

"Hello, there, Teddyursa, I'm Estelle's mother." Mo smiled.

"Grandma." Teddyursa smiled back.

Mo giggled a little. "Oh, no, now I'm old... Land sakes, Atticus, where's my cane?"

This made the others laugh a little with Mo's sense of humor becoming a 'grandmother'.

"Come on, let's get back to the house." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Akito smiled.

Once they had all their bags, they made it back home. Patch helped in any way that he could and he smiled friendly to the Teddyursa to show that he wouldn't hurt the bear Pokemon. Teddyursa smiled a little back, getting more comfortable with his new family.

* * *

There came a knock at the Forte home door. Forte walked to the door and answered it, carrying Simon in his arm.

"Hiiii!" Thomas greeted with an overly cheerful grin. "Mommy's home!" he then walked inside to show Cherry behind him.

"Cerise! Where have you been and who kidnapped you?" Forte asked his wife.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Cherry wandered inside, then found a pack of cigarettes, taking one out, then lit it instantly and she felt better once she breathed out a deathly breath of smoke. "Entei..."

"What?" Forte asked her.

"A legendary Pokemon took me," Cherry informed. "He brought me to a little girl named Molly who wanted me to be her aunt, Delia Ketchum to be her mother, and Estelle to be her big sister."

"Wow." Forte said, surprised.

"Hello, Papa." Felicity smiled.

"Oh, Flick!" Forte bent down and picked Felicity up in his free arm. "I missed you so much..."

Felicity smiled and hugged her father instantly. "I have missed you too..."

"Aw! What a lovely happy family reunion." Misdreavus smiled.

"Probably the only happy one..." Cherry commented.

Forte let Cherry hold onto Simon.

Cherry took Simon and walked off with him in her hands. "Hello!"

"Mama!" Simon piped up. He then hugged his mother, happy to know she wasn't hurt.

"I am going to train Misdreavus, okay?" Felicity said as she held her Pokemon.

"Of course, Felicity, just stay in the yard." Forte reminded her.

Felicity nodded and left with her ghost Pokemon.

"Thomas, would you like to stay for dinner?" Forte invited his foster son.

"I'd love to, Dad." Thomas smiled.

Forte smiled back, pleased that Thomas still called him that, even if he wasn't his biological father. "Come on, let's get you settled..."

Thomas followed Forte and looked around the more darker and gloomier decor that rivaled his childhood home's. "I'm so glad you and Mom got your own place... It's like a fairy tale, you ran away together and can now live without worrying about the Transylvanian empire ever again."

"You could say that..." Forte chuckled a little.

* * *

Cherry held Simon in her arms as she decided to sit in the backyard while Felicity trained her ghost Pokemon.

"Alright, Felicity, I'm ready to start training." Misdreavus said.

"All right..." Felicity said, looking through her Pokedex to see any attack moves. "Hmm..." Her Pokedex showed her that Misdreavus could use Psy-Beam, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, and Power Gem.

"Misdreavus, try a Shadow Ball!" Felicity commanded. "Oh, umm... Please..." she then added with a shy giggle.

Misdreavus did as commanded and it did a perfect Shadow Ball.

Simon had a stoic frown, but he clapped his hands like anyone his age would do from mild entertainment.

"Good one." Cherry commented.

Felicity smiled. "Okay, Misdreavus, now try a Dark Pulse!"

Misdreavus nodded and then did the dark pulse, which really won over Cherry and Simon.

"Amazing! Now try PsyBeam!" Felicity commanded.

Misdreavus nodded to Felicity and got energized, making an energy charge right through her.

"Hm... I suppose it was a good idea to let her have that Pokemon." Cherry commented as she still watched with Simon.

"Okay and now best for the last, let's try Power Gem!" Felicity commanded.

Misdreavus tried to not make her move impact Cherry and Simon, for it could injure them. She then reared herself up with more glowing energy blasts and hit a nearly dead tree to be her target. The tree instantly shattered and dropped several pieces onto the ground. Cherry and Simon clapped for the ghost Pokemon and her trainer. Felicity hugged Misdreavus, before giving a curtsy to her mother and younger brother.

"Amazing!" Simon cheered.

"Aww..." Felicity smiled to her little brother. "Merci, Simon!"

Simon reached up a little and touched her face. "Flick..." he whispered her family nickname.

"He sure is cute when he's, you know, not looking like he's going to kill anyone." Misdreavus smiled.

"I agree..." Felicity whispered to her Pokemon.

Simon then let go and whimpered a little.

"He's hungry." Cherry stood up, carrying her youngest child, then walked off back inside to feed Simon.

"Feeding him is important." Misdreavus smiled.

This certainly will be an adventure no one would ever forget. The Forte and Fudo families enjoyed their time and reunions together. However, when Akito and Estelle would go to sleep, it would not be a pleasant slumber like they would soon believe to be after another visit from 'Uncle Sombra'. And where he would teach them everything that he knew including magic.

* * *

"It's so nice to have the kids back..." Mo sighed happily. "I never thought I'd become a wife and a mother."

"Oh, it's a wonderful gift, isn't it?" Angel smiled to her mistress since puppyhood.

"It sure is, Angel." Mo smiled.

Angel smiled, nuzzling against her legs, not able to hop up next to her anymore due to how much she had grown.

Mo bent down and hugged her dog nice and tight, but not too tight. "I love you, Angel."

"I love you too, Mo..." Angel nuzzled her face against Mo's cheek.

The phone then started to ring.

"I'll get it!" Atticus offered.

Mo smiled, then continued to nuzzle with her nonhuman best friend.

* * *

"Hello?" Atticus answered the phone since Mo was with Angel right now.

 ** _"Hello, is Monique there?"_** A woman's voice asked.

"She's in the living room right now." Atticus informed.

 ** _"Could you please tell her that Marianne is on the phone?"_** Marianne smiled.

"Sure, hold on..." Atticus said, then lowered the phone a moment. "Mo, there's a Marianne on the phone for you!"

Mo smiled, she then set Angel back to the floor. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Angel giggled. "Take your time, I'm not a puppy anymore, I can wait."

Mo smiled back, then she went to get the phone and smiled as she answered it. "Marianne, what a pleasant surprise."

 ** _"Hello, Mo, how are you doing?"_ ** Marianne asked.

"I'm fine," Mo smiled. "The kids just got back home, they were spending some time in Pallet Town to see their friends."

 ** _"Oh, that's wonderful news, wait, isn't Pallet Town where most of those Pokemon creatures live?"_** Marianne asked.

"Yeah, there's more in other parts, but that's mostly where you can find them," Mo informed. "The kids' friends Ash and Emi live there. I heard of them spending time in a place called Greenfield with their new friend, Misty. I'm such a proud mother."

 ** _"I bet you are. Say, why don't you and your family come and visit us in Africa?"_** Marianne asked her.

"Africa?" Mo asked in interest.

 ** _"Yeah, our next stop is for there,"_** Marianne explained. **_"There's rumors of an eclipse too and Nigel wants to see it. His parents will be visiting us too."_**

"Oh, _his_ parents?" Mo asked, a little concerned, due to how much of a snob Nigel's mother could be.

 ** _"Yes and don't worry, they won't be too snobby."_** Marianne assured her.

"Well... All right..." Mo laughed a little. "When would you like to see us? The kids just got home."

 ** _"How does a week or two sound?"_ ** Marianne offered. **_"We're still on the road and haven't crossed the border yet. You know how we Thornberrys travel."_**

"Yes, I know I just know that the kids will be excited to meet you all," Mo replied. "And a week or two sounds great."

 ** _"Sounds good, I better go now, I might lose you."_** Marianne then said.

"All right, I'll talk to you later, have a safe travel as always." Mo said before hanging up.

Marianne hung up herself, allowing Mo to do the same. Mo smiled fondly to have spoken with Marianne again after so long.

The End


End file.
